


The Queen and The Rose

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient History, F/M, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Realization, Requited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose go to Ancient Egypt to discover the past of a secret Queen.  However, she seems to be more dangerous than they anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rose tapped her fingers anxiously against the console, waiting for the Doctor to return and tell her where the hell they were going.

It was guesswork, at best, when she was able to tell where they were going. He'd make a joke or use a piece of wordplay, and she'd have it. He'd call her clever and she'd laugh and they'd get going.

She wasn't necessarily dressed for the weather, if they were going somewhere cold.  If he told her where they were headed, it might make a difference.  She was wearing a white pair of shorts with a black belt, a grey t-shirt (that had a tendency to ride up, much to her dismay) with a small Union flag on it, and a white bolero. She hoped the Doctor would feel like telling her where they were going.

So she waited. And waited.  Less than patiently, if she was honest.  She crossed her arms over her chest and sat back on the jump seat, tapping her boot against the floor impatiently. She considered shouting for him, but knowing the Doctor, that would only make him putter about for a longer period of time, simply to spite her.

Thinking about the Doctor usually didn't lead to tame thoughts for Rose. It was no secret, at least to her friends and her mother, that there was something else between them, but the Doctor definitely wasn't going to say anything about it. And as a result, neither was she. She had convinced herself that the Doctor's romantic endeavors didn't concern her.

But that didn't mean they hadn't bothered her. Especially after Canary Warf, when she'd been so close to being taken, he'd held her hand a little tighter, looked at her a little longer, but he was worried. She understood. She worried about him quite a bit as well. She knew the Time War affected him more than he'd say, and that was alright, wasn't it? For him to have his secrets, to not tell her things?

However, at times she felt like an open book to him when he was so closed off to her, and that was frustrating.  They were supposed to be best mates, after all.  She blew out her cheeks and shook that train of thought, trying to lead it elsewhere before the Doctor came back.

As if on cue, the Doctor swung out from the hallway and into the console room. "Catch!" He said enthusiastically before Rose could say anything, and threw an object to her.

Rose got to her feet and grabbed the object in one motion, used to having to be on quick reflexes. She gazed down at the piece lying in her open palm. It was obviously from Ancient Egypt, it wasn't hard to tell, and was shaped like a scarab beetle, gold with a smooth, green gem as its back. Rose turned it over and over in her hands. "Is that our next destination?"

The Doctor leaned against the console, regarding her quietly for just a moment. "You can do better than that," he said decidedly. "Come on, you're clever, ask me a question. I know you have several."

"Okay then," Rose's mind drifted back to the whole "open book" situation she had been thinking about. He was really proving that now, wasn't he? She looked back down at the ornamental beetle and hummed in the back of her throat. "What's it for?"

"Much better," the Doctor agreed, pushing off the console and walking over to her. He cupped his hands under her left one, which held the artifact, and traced both of his thumbs over it. "It's a charm. Many of the citizens of Ancient Egypt used them. Charms, funny things, no matter what time period, somehow, somewhen, people are superstitious. Next question."

Rose thought for a moment, feeling as though there was definitely something else that he was trying to get at. Her eyes flicked from their hands to his expectant gaze and back again. "Okay," she said slowly. "It's a charm... Maybe somethin' used in prayer, if they did that. I know they worshipped, but other than that," she shrugged, "no A-levels."

"This has nothing to do with your A-levels," the Doctor said firmly, his brows drawing together, "You're clever and I'm asking you what you think. So ask me your question."

She studied him for a moment and then nodded. "Alright then," she directed her gaze back to the beetle. "People use charms as... Protection, yeah? So that means every charm they used had to mean something different, or what was the point of having so many?"

The Doctor watched her expectantly, urging her to go on without saying anything to break her train of thought.

"So that must mean this charm is for something specific, or have a specific meaning. I guess my next question would be 'what's a charm like this for?'"

He beamed at her and removed his hands from under hers to clap them together. "Now  _that,_ Rose Tyler, is a brilliant question. One might say it's the best question you could've asked, given the current situation," He lodged his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "Sure you're ready for the answer?"

Rose nodded. "Usually the reason somebody asks a question is cause they want to know the answer, Doctor."

He raised his eyebrows and gave her a crooked smile. "Cheeky."

"Clever, according to you."

"Right you are! Yes, the charm," he walked back to her and traced his pointer finger over the smooth back of the beetle. Rose wasn't sure why a move as simple as that was making her repress a shiver.

"The sun god of the Ancient Egyptian era was known as Ra. He was the most powerful god this lot had, as is the case with most sun gods of different cultures. You can keep that with you, by the way," he said the last part dismissively, as if he hasn't just given her a valuable artifact.

She smiled at him and put the little charm in a buttoned pocket where she was sure it wasn't liable to slip out. She wanted to thank him, but she'd traveled with him long enough to know not to interrupt such a grand explanation.

"Anyway," the Doctor continued, "the beetle represents the sun and is often used as the symbol of Ra.  There are other meanings for the charm. Want to take a stab at it?"

Sensing he genuinely wanted her involved in the conversation, she tipped her head and regarded him carefully as she thought. "Most charms, or things like it... They're for protection, aren't they? From, well, evil spirits and the like. Aren't they?"

Rose thought the Doctor's face might crack open, he was smiling so widely. "That's one of them!"

She snorted. "Don't act so surprised."

"Not surprised, just proud of you. Egging you on, making you want to get more right. Want to guess again?"

"I've a feeling you might know this a little better than I do, Doctor."

He hummed and nodded. "That's true, I probably do, considering I know most of time and space." He paused to grin at her and she giggled. "The beetle also represents things such as resurrection and transformation."

"That tied to the whole 'the sun brings new life' thing?" Rose asked.

"That's exactly where it comes from," the Doctor nodded and flipped a lever on the console. "Ready to guess where we're going?"

She pretended to think for a moment as he started swinging around the console, taking them on their next trip. "Dunno, Doctor, maybe Ancient Egypt?"

"You don't mind, do you?" The Doctor asked politely, casually not lifting his eyes to hers.

Rose laughed and leaned on the console. "That's never stopped you before, has it?"

"Fair enough," the Doctor replied. "But there's something special about this place."

"Gonna tell me what that is or do I have to guess?" Rose asked, shifting and leaning her hip against the console. She tried not to notice how his gaze shot down to there.

"Nah, you'd never guess, and I want us to get there!" The Doctor responded, breaking his gaze away from her entirely. "There's a part in Ancient Egyptian history that nobody talks about. Even when they talk about it, it's still shrouded in mystery. Especially about the Queen."

"What was wrong with the Queen?" Rose asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Nobody know because nobody besides me knows she exists. Everyone knows Cleopatra and Nefertitti, lovely ladies, could eat their weight in dates, but that's not the point. This woman, she's not on any charts. Why do you think that is?"

"There's something she did?" Rose offered, "something bad? And I don't mean like, she stole something, cause obviously she was the Queen."

"Everyone's got their secrets, Rose. Even you. Even me. And we all keep them from each other. But how did this secret stay that way for so long? What was it?"

Rose pondered this for a moment, because he seemed to be just as curious as she was in the matter. "History can get buried," she said simply.

"Not this deep," the Doctor shook his head. "There's something underneath it all, and I'll tell you what, Rose Tyler, we're going to see the Queen."

"And ask her why she's so shady?"

The Doctor sniffed. "Not in so many words. But if we get close to her, we might be able to figure out, you know, what the deal is."

"And what do you think her deal is, exactly?" Rose asked, growing more intrigued about this hidden piece of history by the moment. Queens were so rare back in those ancient days. Where could she have gone? What could she have done to erase herself when she, by nature, would have to be monumental?

The Doctor looked at her and slammed a lever as the TARDIS materialized at their destination. "Let's find out."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rose watched as the Doctor spun around the console, throwing out tips about Ancient Egypt and 'no, you don't need to change, it'll be fine,' to which she narrowed her eyes and giggled as he almost tripped over his own trainer. 

"Don't need to change?" She lifted a brow, "They've not seen denim, Doctor.  Or a union flag.  Or shorts.  Or blondes, probably."

He approached her and curled a finger around a piece of her hair, admiring it for a moment.  "Ah.  A lovely new species for them to study," he said softly, fixing her with a heated glare before shooting back to the console.

Rose blinked.  It was moments like that that made her question what she was to him, if she was just another companion or if he... Well, she supposed it wasn't really important, was it?  She was here for the adventures, she tried to tell herself that, but it had become that she was here for the Doctor and the adventures were just a bonus.  Sometimes she regretted that she couldn't tell him that.  She hoped he didn't think she was using him. 

She was thrown from her thoughts and also thrown from the jump seat, almost hitting her head on the floor as she tumbled down.  She was about to get up herself, but the Doctor was in front of her in a half-second, holding his hands out for her.  She let him pull her to her feet and he pulled her into a quick hug.  

"You didn't even fall this time," Rose laughed as he ensured their landing was secure.  

"Yes, well," he shrugged a shoulder, "I am a rather excellent driver, I've been told."

Rose snorted and leaned her hip against the console.  "Yeah?  And who was that, then?"

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck and glanced around.  "Former companions, you know."

"Certainly Sarah Jane didn't compliment your driving," Rose widened her eyes, her tone teasing, "She's not a liar."

"Oi!" The Doctor was indignant, but she saw his lip twitch as he held back a smile.  She grinned in response and shoved his shoulder.  "Alright then, show me Ancient Egypt, Doctor, that's what I was promised, after all."

The Doctor nodded in agreement and smiled back at her, a smile that made her stomach contract in on itself and she wasn't quite sure why.  She was no randy teenager, she told herself, but that was really not here nor there.  The point was he made her feel like on and on occasion, he himself acted like one.  

He took a few steps towards the doors and threw them open, gesturing grandly before turning behind him.  "Coming, then?" He asked, sounding almost bored.  It would've been convincing if not for the twinkle in his eye. 

She lifted a shoulder, playing along with his casual game.  "You know, I thought I might, but then I remembered, there's chips in London."

The Doctor cracked a smile.  "Fair enough, but I think you'll like the food here just fine, as well."  He held out a hand for her, an invitation she could never refuse, and she ran up to him and entwined her fingers with his.  He tugged her playfully against his shoulder just before they exited the TARDIS.

"Blimey," Rose said upon taking her second step, having turned to her side.  "You parked us right next to the Sphinx."  

he turned to where she was looking and nodded a bit.  He hummed in the back of his throat.  "So we did.  That, Rose Tyler, is a good park job, and no one else in the universe can tell you otherwise."

"Alright, I'll give you that one."

He grinned at her indulgence towards him and glanced in front of them.  "Which way to go, then?" 

Rose glanced around, only seeing sand everywhere she looked.  "Pyramids are off limits," she said, but it was as much of a question as it was a statement.

"Respect the dead until the entire civilization shares the fate," the Doctor nodded.

Rose raised her eyebrows, partly at his choice of words and partly at the implication that he would take her tomb raiding when they were done here.  "Perfect shoe choice," she said thoughtfully, glancing down at them.  "You know, the sandshoes."

"Oi, they are not sandshoes," The Doctor replied, exasperated.  "You are in quite the mood today, aren't you?"

She grinned up at him in reply.  "Alright," she took in her surroundings again, "Is that the palace, right there?" 

He glanced over to where she was looking, where sand gave way to clay brick floor/patio, and an entryway to what looked to be the main block of the palace.  The patio had woven couches and a table with a bowl of assorted fruits on it, including dates, Rose noticed, which was very classic.  Laying on the couch was a woman clad in an all white ensemble that was probably a bit gaudy and... Revealing for that time period.  A girl on her left was fanning her, and she was speaking with another servant.  

"Yes, this is the Palace, and that... That's our Queen."

"Do you know her name?" Rose asked as they started to head towards the patio.  

"Yes, but that's all I've got on her, so anything from here on out we figure out together," he replied, giving her hand a squeeze.  "Her name's Surbia."

"What, like... Like Serbia?" 

"Sort of, yes, but with a 'u'.  Suurrrrbia."

"Suurrbia," Rose repeated. 

"Yes, excellent."

As they approached, Queen Surbia glanced up at them, and Rose immediately felt self-conscious and nervous.  Deep down, she knew it was that female sense of competition that Shireen always talked about when they were younger, but she chose not to acknowledge it.  That wouldn't be helping anyone.  She wasn't here to claim the Doctor, anyway.

Not that  _that_  particular scenario wouldn't be fantastic.  She tried not to think about it.

Surbia lifted her hand and beckoned them closer with a crooked finger, which made Rose step a bit in front of the Doctor in a protective motion.  He must've sensed that something was a little bit wrong; he squeezed her hand in reassurance as they approached. 

"Explain yourselves, strangers," she said, lounging back on the couch.  "Who are you, and where have you come from?"

"We come from the Northeast," the Doctor said breezily, getting to a knee before her and kissing her hand.  Rose got to her knee as well and she heard a very Doctor-ish voice in her head telling her to kiss the Queen's ring, so she did, feeling degraded.  "My title is the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler."

"Doctor and Rose Tyler," Surbia nodded and motioned for them to rise.  "Please, recline with me, I am curious as to your business here.  The Doctor nodded towards a large couch and rested himself in a slightly more masculine version of the pose that Surbia had taken, and gestured for Rose to take the other end of the couch.  She did so, mirroring Surbia's position.

"You are dressed very odd," she said, watching them down the bridge of her nose. 

"Where we come from, this is what is expected," The Doctor replied.

Surbia's lip quirked, "As I supposed, Doctor.  You must be a knowledgeable man, for I have not heard your title before."

"I practice medicines and studies of the mind," The Doctor said breezily.  

"And you, Rose Tyler?  You must be of nobility if you travel."

"I'm a scholar," Rose blurted out, and Surbia raised her eyebrows and nodded, seeming impressed.  

"That is certainly noble," she said politely.  "Allow me to introduce my servants," she gestured to the woman fanning her, "Aui," she gestured to the other woman she had been speaking to, "Khat, and Isi, who works inside.  But that is not terribly important.  I'd like to know why I shouldn't execute you right this moment."

"We're here to learn, my Queen," the Doctor replied, his voice silky smooth and making Rose's skin prickle, even in the heat.  That shut right off when she remembered that he was not talking to her.  Was he seducing the Queen on purpose?  She threw him a glance, but his face was completely neutral.

"Learn what?" Queen Surbia asked skeptically.  

"About the culture of your people, take in the difference in weather.  Take in the differences in general, for there are plenty."  The Doctor was exceedingly good at lying, Rose noticed.  She watched as he smiled his usual manic grin. 

The Queen lifted her nose and watched them for a moment.  "Have a meal with me tonight.  Until then, you will be guarded in a secluded room.  Should you try anything, or should my guards hear anything suspicious, you will be executed.  And should you stay," Rose noticed that the Queen directed a sharp glare at  _her_  at this.  "Should you stay, the stationed guards will continue their duties."

"Understood," Rose and the Doctor said at the same time.  The Doctor grinned and poked her leg with his trainer.

"Excellent," the Queen moved to stand, and Rose and the Doctor stood with her.  She waved for the servants to lead on, and they led the way into the doorway.  Rose slipped her hand into the Doctor's, finding her insecure self needing his touch.  Oblivious to her motives for hand-holding, he tugged her against him to whisper to her, "A bit posh, she is.  I'll tell you what, though."

She couldn't resist turning back to him and smiling.  "We just met the bloody secret Queen of Egypt."

The two of them let out undignified giggled and sobered up quickly before the Queen could turn around and figure out what the two insane foreigners behind her were doing.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The 'secluded room' the Queen had discussed had not been the prison-like area Rose had been expecting.  It didn't seem like the people here believed in doors, only entryways, so their guards would stand outside the doorway, not giving them any room at all for escape. 

The Queen ushered them into a large, ornate room.  Rose was gobsmacked for a moment, and the Doctor ushered Rose into the room with a hand on her lower back.  She followed his gentle push and tried not to gawk too much at the room around them, no matter how beautiful it was. 

"Thank you, your highness," the Doctor said, his voice very business-like, matching the Queen's tone from earlier.  

"Stay here until you are retrieved by another servant," the Queen commanded, not acknowledging the Doctor's gratitude whatsoever before turning on her heel and walking away, leaving them with the guards who were with them.

The Doctor stepped into what appeared to be a throne room.  He looked at Rose and grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  "Well, what do you gather of that?"

His excitement was contagious, and she found herself grinning back at him.  "It's amazing," she breathed, moving to touch a lavish vase that sat on a small table next to one of the pillars in the room.  "Everything's so beautiful and intricate."

"We just met the Queen who's erased from history entirely and you want to talk about the architecture?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her.  "Rose, surely you've seen pictures of these things before."

Rose shrugged, "Yeah, but not up close.  Look at it, I mean really look.  You can see exactly where there's a brushstroke, or a stray hair from the brush got into the paint and no one noticed.  Can't see that in a book."

The Doctor donned his glasses and moved closer to the pillar she was inspecting, and Rose, for her part, tried to ignore the brainy specs.  She usually did, after all, they were a bit of a distraction.  He stuffed his hands in his pockets, in full observer-mode as his eyes followed the tracks of paint.  

"You're right," he said softly, pulling a hand from his pocket to touch the hair she'd been talking about.  "That's beautiful.  Someone would have to have very steady hands to paint this."

Rose nodded slightly, and then realized that it was a bit weird that they were studying the pillars of a room that was very normal to these people and backed away from it, only to hit the Doctor's shoulder.  His hand flew from the pillar to her back, as if anticipating she'd fall over.  

"S'bit weird we're staring at their walls," Rose whispered.  

"To be fair, we did say we were travelers," the Doctor replied.  "That's more normal than someone from their own time reading their walls."

At that, her gaze shot up to him.  "Do you think the TARDIS will translate hieroglyphics for us?" She asked excitedly.

The Doctor's lip twitched at her enthusiasm.  He shifted his gaze to the wall where there was a sheet of hieroglyphs.  "Yes, come here," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to it.  "Stand still and concentrate."  He moved to stand behind her and lifted his hands to her temples.  

Before her, Rose saw the pictures swim together and then move to form scrawly words that seemed to be forms of what handwriting would've looked like if the Egyptians had drawn words in that era.  She gasped softly.

"Sorry, am I hurting you?"

"No, it's just a bit...  It's insane," she said.  

He laughed.  "Go on then, read it."

Rose focused on what she was seeing and read aloud, "This is belonging to Surbia, Queen of the Nile, conqueror of Egypt, magician, temptress, and lover of those who are worth loving."  She squinted.  "Magician?  Could that-?" She looked back to where the guards were and turned so the Doctor's hands dropped from her temples.  "Is this before or after witchcraft-time?"  She asked in a hushed tone.

"Witchcraft is prevalent through most of Egypt's ancient history," the Doctor replied in the same tone, "The feelings towards it vary.  Since Surbia is a queen, it's probably less of an issue for her to practice, if she is, in fact, practicing."  He glanced at the wall behind her.  "But you may be onto something.  Reckon we should figure out what she's up to?" 

"Reckon we should," Rose replied.  "If we don't, she could be doing things...  You know, we don't know what or who she's practicing on.  What if it's people?  We can't let her-"

"No, we can't," The Doctor agreed.  "We've got to feel her out, first.  She could just be...  I don't know, turning gold into a brighter color with a mix of chemicals.  She could just be very clever."

Rose nodded.  "Temptress.  She's got a whole..."  She shook her hand at him.  "Lot of boys back in her back rooms waiting for her to get randy."

The Doctor let out a bark of laughter.  "You know, Rose, that's probably a fair description of what she's 'got'."

She pointed a finger at him and hoped she wasn't shaking too much.  "I forbid you from joining into that."

He blinked at her, a shocked look passing over his face.  "I want to experience the times, Rose, but certainly nothing like that."  His shock seemed to pass and a slow smile crept over his face.  "Rose Tyler.  Are you jealous?" 

Her cheeks burned and she dropped her hand.  "Of course not."  She turned back to the wall.  "That'd be ridiculous.  Just don't fancy taking myself home on the TARDIS because you've gone and joined a harem."

He took a step so he was rather close to her back.  "You are."

"I'm not," she replied, sounding just as childish as he did.  

"You are!  You, Rose Tyler, jealous of a bloody queen," He laughed and she flinched.  "Rose, you seem to be forgetting that you were actually the closest a human can get to being a goddess."

"She's just the same for the people who live here," Rose pointed out.  "And that's not the point!  I thought we were focusing on sorcery here."

"We were, until you started getting jealous."

"Doctor."

"Rose."

"Where do you reckon she keeps test subjects?" She asked, effectively throwing the Doctor off of her case entirely.  That, however, was mostly because she had done an excellent job of distracting him from where his hands were coming up to grab her upper arms and shake her, just to tease her a bit more.  

"I don't know," he replied.  "For all we know, she could do fanciful demonstrations in the middle of the desert.  She knows we're in here, probably assumes we can read the writing, so maybe we can ask her about it over our meal, hm?" 

"That seems fair," Rose responded.  "Won't she get suspicious of us, though?" 

"She's already suspicious of us," The Doctor pointed out.  "It's quite fine, really.  Keep her on her guard, but sometimes things fall off the lips of someone who's never had to keep them sealed.  She'll probably spill it right out, honestly."

"That is, if she doesn't execute us," Rose replied, lifting a shoulder.  

"Touche."

She turned over her shoulder and grinned at him.  "Either way, maybe she'll kill us with magic and we won't even have to worry."

He grimaced.  "Rose, that's hardly a pleasant thought for me to be having right now."

"We've been in enough jail cells," she pointed out, furrowing her brows.  "I didn't think it was that horrible of a thing to say." 

"It is," The Doctor said earnestly, watching her intently.  "I don't want to think about you dying, Rose, ever, I never want to watch that happen, I'd rather go before you, and I-"

"I'm sorry," Rose responded quietly.  "I didn't mean to make a joke about something that bothers you so much."

He sighed and tugged her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her back.

Her arms encircled his waist and she pressed her cheek to his chest.  "You're being ridiculous." 

"No I'm not," he replied.

"Mm, you are, but it's alright, you're usually ridiculous anyways."

"You're not wrong."

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler," a guard called from the doorway.  "The Queen of the Nile is requesting your presence at her table.  I trust you will not refuse."

Rose pulled away from the Doctor and looked up at him and waited for him to speak.  He sent her a big grin and looked back towards the guards.  "Absolutely not!" He said cheerfully.  "Let's go."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Rose would be lying if she said she didn't feel uneasy when they walked with the guards towards the dining hall.  Something about the Queen made her nervous, and whatever that was, she wasn't sure, but she knew something was wrong.  With the guards so close, however, she couldn't mention that to the Doctor.  

He reached over and took her hand, squeezing it in reassurance as they walked.  She took it for what it was and took the opportunity to get a little bit closer to him.  

The guard was silent and Rose watched him, trying to look at his clothing.  He was incredibly muscular, his back the only thing in view besides his headdress.  He was wearing nothing by a decorative white skirt that the Doctor would certainly call a loincloth, and sandals.  She recognized that that meant he was part of a high level of staff.

They reached what was a lavish dining hall, a coffee table in the middle of what appeared to be a square of very plush couches.  The Queen was already reclining there, her servants behind her, standing at the ready. 

"Come, my guests, sit.  Did you hear anything?" She asked the guard as the Doctor and Rose approached, speaking as if they weren't even there.  

"Nothing of suspicion, my Queen.  However, they were very interested in your hieroglyphs."

"They are travelers, that would explain it," she waved the guard away.  "You are dismissed."

The guard put his right fist over his heart and nodded before leaving the room.  

"And how did you find my hieroglyphs?" the Queen asked, "Interesting?  Informative?  Because, somehow, you can read them."

"Like you said, we're travelers," The Doctor replied coolly, "We have to learn about the cultures and writings that surround us to survive."

The Queen nodded in approval.  "And since you understood the writings-?"

"Understanding the writings and understanding exactly what they mean are two different things," Rose replied quickly, "Magician?  What sort of magic do you practice, my Queen?" 

"Oh, you will find that out soon enough," Surbia replied, her gaze drifting to the Doctor as she spoke.  Rose wasn't sure why, but when she said that, she felt her stomach roll and a sense of dread fill her entirely.  The Doctor seemed to pick up on this as well, his brows furrowing at her tone and expression.  

"I intend to discover quite a bit about all of this," the Doctor replied, "I've studied the Kings and Queens before you, none quite so...  Mysterious as you.  It's a bit odd, you understand"

The Queen nodded.  "Of course.  And you will find out all you wish about me, in good time.  But for now, eat."

Rose let her gaze drift down to the table for the first time.  It was filled with traditional Egyptian foods, vegetables and fruits (Dates a prevelant choice, Rose noticed) and various breads.  The only meat on the table was fish, already cut into small pieces on the platter.  

She watched the Queen for social cues, saw that she ate with one hand, using the other to hold herself in her reclining position against the pillows.  Rose followed the motions, knowing they didn't flow nearly as well.   The Doctor watched her and nodded when she did something right, and Rose breathed out a sigh of relief.  At least she wasn't doing something terribly wrong. 

They ate in silence, which Rose found horribly awkward, but the Queen didn't seem to mind it and she gathered that she wasn't supposed to speak first, so she kept her silence and focused on just how fresh the food tasted, because of course, it was.  

"Will you have separate or joined quarters?" Queen Surbia asked, leveling her gaze at the both of them, as if scrutinizing their response. 

"Joined," The Doctor replied.  "We travel together, we stay together, and if there's trouble, we take care of it together."

Rose released the breath she had been holding waiting for the Doctor's response.  She really couldn't imagine being in this big of a space without knowing where, exactly the Doctor would be.  She wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea, and as protective of her as the Doctor was, she knew that he wouldn't be comfortable with it as well. 

"Understood," the Queen said lightly.  "I assume that means you will not be wanting to join me in my chambers tonight, Doctor?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, "No, I would not," he said, "Nothing against you, my Queen."

"I do not take offence from those lower than me, it was simply a suggestion," the Queen retorted, "You are a fine specimen, Doctor, and will surely go to waste in any other scenario but that of being a king."

The Doctor watched her closely.  "I am not the sort of man you want as your king."

"Well, it's really not up to the people, is it?" The Queen cocked an eyebrow.  

"No.  It's up to me, and I say no," the Doctor replied.

The Queen hummed and they resumed eating for a moment.  "Just think, you might see my magic a bit sooner than you thought."

Rose tensed at the thought.  Perhaps she was a hypnotist, and was going to use that 'magic'.  If that was the case, why was no one in the immediate area acting strange.  All the servants seemed in their right minds, no hazy gazes or monotone voices.  But then again, maybe she didn't need to hypnotize them, maybe the fear of her magic was enough incentive to do as she pleased all the time.

The Queen stretched where she was.  "Are you very tired?  I'm sure your travels have exhausted you."

It startled Rose with how fast the topic of conversation had switched, and somehow Rose was able to shake her surprise enough to respond.  "Sort of, yeah."

"As I expected," the Queen replied.  "Come now, Aui will take you to your chambers."

One of the girls behind her moved around to the front of the room, waiting for the Doctor and Rose to stand.  Rose got to her feet and waited for the Doctor to do the same before the girl turned around and started to lead them from the room.

"Thank you, my Queen, we will see you tomorrow," the Doctor said breezily.  The Queen nodded her ascent from where she sat, evidently not finding them an incredible danger at the time being.

Aui led them to a room that had an actual door, which Rose had to admit surprised her just a little bit.  She wasn't sure they had doors here at all, based on books she'd read and the like.  But here it was, a real clay door, attached by odd looking hinges to the walls that were probably also clay, but painted white.  

"Here is your quarters," Aui said, gesturing to the door, "I hope you will find them satisfactory."

"I'm sure we will," Rose smiled kindly at the girl, who looked very nervous.  "You're very kind.  Thank  you."

The girl's face lit up at this and she nodded.  "Yes, of course.  Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Rose replied before disappearing into the room after the Doctor.

Aui shut the door behind them and Rose had the faintest suspicion that she would be locking them in as well to prevent any midnight wanders. 

"Thank goodness you're a people person," the Doctor sighed, taking off his jacket and tie.

"Well, you are too," Rose replied, "This go-round, at least."

The Doctor chuckled.  "That's a bit true, yeah."  He diverted his gaze to the bed that sat at the head of the small room and frowned.  "I don't think this is going to do for either of us."

Rose looked over and saw that the bed looked basically like a very large table.  She cringed and looked back at the Doctor.  "I think you're right."

"Good thing I've got trans-dimensional pockets," the Doctor replied, digging up to the elbow in his long coat pocket.  He pulled out a quilt, folded impossibly small.  Rose raised her eyebrows at him in question.

"Time Lord."

"Yeah."

"But that's not all!" The Doctor threw the quilt on the table and pulled out various other items, two pillows and another quilt, before setting it all up on the table/bed.

"Does she seem odd to you?" Rose asked as she got in between the two quilts.  

The Doctor toed off his shoes and joined her, making a non-committal noise in the back of his throat.  "I don't know.  She's definitely doing something that's going to be wrong, that's for sure."

"She said you're going to see her magic soon."

"And I doubt she won't make good on that promise," The Doctor responded.  "She's got something that she's hiding, or even advertising.  And I'm sure we'll find out what it is soon enough."

She tilted her head to watch him as he got comfortable on his back.  "You think we're in trouble."

"Probably.  Would you have it any other way?" 

"Not really."

"Good, then.  Goodnight, Rose."

"Goodnight, Doctor." 

 


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't terribly hard to sleep after the Doctor had gotten the quilts out of his bigger on the inside pockets.  Rose kicked the blanket down to her waist to keep herself cool.  It was clear that even though the desert was supposed to be cool at night time, whatever the palace was made out of was keeping the interior more cool than usually.

She woke up twice over the night, flipping over and trying not to wake up the Doctor with her restlessness.  She was beginning to understand why the people who lived here were used to sleeping without blankets or pillows.  Although, there was something to be said for the bar-like 'pillows' that she'd been taught about in school.

"Rose," she heard him mumble next to her, "Are you alright?"

Rose stilled instantly, on her side, facing away from him.  "Yeah."

"Having trouble sleeping?"

"No, I'm just trying to get comfortable."

The Doctor sighted.  "Okay.  You'll want your sleep, Rose, be still."

"You planning on doing a lot of running tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I might, actually, we never seem to know," The Doctor replied smartly.  "I only need about two hours tonight and because of all this.. Maneuvering you're doing, I can't seem to."

Rose shifted, not really sure that she was doing it.  His hand shot out and grabbed her hip, stilling her. 

"You really have to stop moving," he said, and before she could so much as blink, he dragged her so her back was pressed to his front, their bodies lined up from chest to knees.  "Stay still."  

He really didn't have to tell her.  She was frozen to the spot as his arm snaked around her waist over the quilt.  His face pressed into her hair and he sighed softly.  "Go to sleep, Rose."

That was going to be quite a feat with her heart hammering in her chest.  She'd shared a bed with the Doctor before, but that was without being tangled together.  It was even harder to wrap her mind around the fact that the Doctor was the one who'd initiated the cuddling.  That was quite a lot from him.  

He hummed quietly and cuddled closer to her, throwing his leg over hers.  "Goodnight, Rose," he said, now trying to coax her to sleep.

She blew out a little sigh and cuddled back into him, allowing her eyes to drift shut.  She fell asleep with his warmth surrounding her and his breath ruffling her hair.

***

When Rose woke up, she had somehow turned around in the Doctor's arm, though she was still on her side, and had her face burrowed into his chest.  His arms were wrapped securely around her and she found herself panicking.  He'd barely been awake last night when he'd pulled her to him.  He'd probably wake up and sputter and rumble out an explanation before shooting out of the room and getting lost down a corridor. 

She felt him rub her back with one hand.  "Are you awake?" He whispered.  His voice wasn't heavy with sleep, as she assumed hers would be.  Of course, he'd said he'd only needed two hours of sleep, so he would be awake by now.

"Yeah," she replied, clearing her throat when her voice came out gravelly, "Yeah, I'm awake."

"Oh, good," he pulled away from her a bit to look down at her.  "Hello."

Rose's lip twitched.  "Hello."  She furrowed her brows at him.  "Didn't you get bored, being awake when I'm sleeping?"

"No, I can doze for a bit here and there while you're getting rest.  And I wasn't too intent on moving, once you'd finally fallen asleep."

She felt heat creep into her cheeks.  "Yeah, well, I usually don't have trouble falling asleep in a new place."

"It's probably the heat," The Doctor said simply.  "Think her Majesty is rustling up breakfast?"

Rose giggled and the Doctor grinned in response.  She shook her head.  "No, probably not, but somebody's made it, seeing as it's light out, so I say we go get some ourselves."

"Alright," he nodded, and pressed a kiss to her forehead before rolling away from her, leaving her feeling very cold as she got out of the bed and started folding up one of the quilts.  She set it on the end of the 'bed' and started folding the second as he put on the clothes he'd taken off last night.  

"Put these back in your fancy pockets," Rose said, pointing at the quilts and pillows before pulling on her bolero and boots.  What she didn't notice was the Doctor eyeing up her legs as she got to her feet. 

He cleared his throat softly as he shoved the bed linens into his pockets.  "Yeah, well, they're not fancy, they're trans-dimensional."

"Tit for tat," Rose replied.

"Oi, it's the technical term, Rose, and you should really respect it."

"I respect it just fine, it's just an awful one."

"It's a compound, if we're being specific."

Rose snorted. "Alright, then.  Let's go, shall we?"

"I believe we shall, Rose Tyler."  He reached a hand out and she took it before he led them from the room.  

Rose glanced both ways down the wide hallway they found themselves in.  "No one's up but us," she said thoughtfully.  "Is that...  Is that odd, for this time period?"

The Doctor made a noise in the back of his throat and pulled her down the right side of the hallway.  "Good question.  Depends on the class they're in.  This lot probably won't be up for another hour, but you and I are so used to rising early that it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"No, I suppose an hour wouldn't have made a difference," Rose agreed, looking around and taking in the hieroglyphs and vivid colors of the palace.  She didn't think she'd anything so beautiful, and Rose had seen a lot of beautiful things since travelling with the Doctor. 

He watched her as her eyes skirted the pillars and walls and smiled softly.  This was one of the bits he loved so much, watching her take in new things, in a way, living through her.  Somehow, he knew it was deeper than that, that there was more than a few reasons he loved watching her in the experiences they shared.  They weren't reasons he was willing to admit just yet, however, or fully understood, really, but there it was, right in his face all the time.  

If he griped a little harder on her hand when he thought about it, then who was to know?  The universe couldn't stop him from holding her hand.  

"Well, I dunno about you, Doctor, but I'm getting a bit peaky from being hungry."

"We can't have that."

"Not if you want to live to see your next regeneration," She replied, turning to him a grinning.

He made a disgusted sound and wrinkled his nose.  "That didn't make any sense and you know that perfectly well."

"I thought we might take our morning meal as we walked," a voice said from in front of them.  Both of them turned to see the Queen standing before them, her hands clasped in front of her and two guards behind her.  She was covered in what Rose knew was Egypt's finest at the time, and Rose shifted uncomfortably at her plain garments.

"And where are we walking to?" The Doctor asked casually.

The Queen cocked an eyebrow and grinned at them.  "I thought you wanted to see my magic."  

 


	6. Chapter 6

Rose felt her stomach drop at the mention of the Queen's magic, though she wasn't really sure why.  Though this woman could have nefarious intent, but it certainly wouldn't be directed at her.  And maybe that was what scared her so much.

The Queen beckoned for them to follow her, and she had supposedly immediately forgotten about breakfast, for she and the guards led them out of the palace and into the desert.  The Doctor kept his grip on Rose's hand as they walked, for which Rose was immensely grateful. 

Instead of leading them to their direct destination, as Rose thought, she saw they were being led to what she remembered being called a 'litter'.  Her teacher in year nine described it as a "taxi carried on the shoulders of your servants", and even though she'd seen pictures, she could see that that was exactly what it was, though bigger than she'd anticipated. 

"Will they be able to lift that?" She whispered to the Doctor, "It looks awfully heavy, especially if we're all three going in."

The Doctor shook his head.  "No, the Queen will have a separate litter.  She won't be seen in the same one as us.  That's definitely for her, though, given how big it is."

Rose nodded and the guards and Queen stopped.  The Doctor and Rose were joined by the two guards, who had backed away from the Queen.  Rose felt her muscles tense as she wondered why they were getting away from her. 

The Queen turned to them and smiled broadly.  "I'll bet you thought there would be two.  Where, there is.  Yours just doesn't exist yet."

"Is this where the magic begins?" The Doctor asked, looking, dare Rose Tyler think the word when it came to the Doctor,  _bored._  

"You are correct, sweet traveler," The Queen turned her back on them and reached into a small, satin pouch that was tied to her tunic.  She removed something from it and cupped it against her mouth for a moment, speaking quiet words, before throwing it over the litter.  

The Queen's litter appeared to be covered in a layer of the dust she had thrown.  It spread, seemingly by itself, over the entire surface of the thing, and with a small pop, shot off of the litter and created another, smaller one right next to it.  The Queen extended her hand, and the dust flew back into it, settling delicately into her palm. 

Rose clicked her mouth shut, realizing she was gaping.  She looked over at the Doctor, who's brow was furrowed in concentration.  She nudged him with her shoulder.  "Have you seen that before?"

"If I have," the Doctor replied, lifting his chin slightly and looking down his nose at the Queen, "It was a very, very long time ago.  And it didn't come from here."

"No, but it's dust, something she'd be familiar with," Rose replied, "It has to be, or she wouldn't have-"

"Shall we continue in this useless conversation you two are partaking in?" The Queen asked, smiling smugly, "Or shall we begin our trip?"

The Doctor seemed to be regarding her suspiciously.  "We'll go.  That one's ours?"

The Queen nodded towards the smaller litter, "That's yours."

"You expect your two guards to be able to lift both of them?" The Doctor asked, cocking an eyebrow, "They're huge, yes, but that's still not enough strength to go around, is it?"

"The guards carry your litter," the Queen waved him off, "Something else will carry mine."

Before the Doctor could retort again, she was helped into her colorfully decorated litter.  The Doctor removed his hand from Rose's and placed it on the small of her back, guiding her towards the smaller litter.  

It was decorated like the Queens, but with more subdued colors, and when Rose and the Doctor squeezed in, they realized it was definitely not Time Lord and certainly not bigger on the inside.  Rose shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable without propositioning the Doctor, and he laughed. 

"I know, it's a tight fit, Rose," he said, and reached over to grab one of her legs and lift it over his, giving them both a bit more room on the sides than they had before.  

"Oh, and dear guests?" The Queen said from her litter next to them.  "Draw the curtains.  You'll surely burn otherwise, your skin is so terribly fair," she ran her fingers seductively up one of her own dark arms.  "And I don't know if I want you to know exactly where we're going."

The Doctor sent her a charming smile.  "Absolutely, my Queen," he said, and promptly drew the blinds closed on his side, closing the Queen off from both of them.  Rose followed his lead, closing her own side, and they were cast into a cool pocket of shadows.  

"She doesn't want us to know where we're going," Rose said, her hands toying nervously in her lap.

The Doctor reached over and pried her hands apart, taking one captive in his own.  "It'll be fine, Rose. I'm going to set the TARDIS to follow us wherever she takes us, so that if something goes terribly wrong, we can make a run for it."

He pulled the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and let it buzz for a moment in the general direction the TARDIS was in.  He stopped it and shoved it back into his pocket.  He stroked his thumb reassuringly over hers.  "It'll be fine, Rose.  We'll be alright."

"We always are, Doctor," she replied as she felt them being lifted by the guards.  "I'm worried about the people here.  What she's already done to them, what she plans on doing."

The Doctor nodded slowly, "I should've guessed.  You're never really one to worry about us, unless we really need it."  He smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her temple.  "Rose Tyler, you are quite possibly the philanthropist of the universe."

She giggled and tried not to move too much so the guards could maintain their balance.  She could feel the Doctor tense up next to her as he tried to do the same.  There was already a bit of jostling and she could feel it, so she had to wonder if motion sickness was going to be a problem here.  She gripped his hand a little tighter as they swung semi-violently to the side.

He pulled her closer to his side so she wouldn't tip out of the litter and the guards righted themselves.  "How's her litter lifting?" he mused, almost to himself.  "She said she wasn't using the guards.  'Something else' would carry it, she said."

"More magic?" Rose suggested.

The Doctor nodded.  "I'd say that's what's going on," he grinned, looking over at her.  "I'm going to peek."

"I don't think she'll like that."

"She won't see."

"You don't know that!"

The Doctor was silent for a moment.  "I'm going to peek."

Rose sighed in frustration and shifted her leg over his.  "Well, I guess I can't stop you, can I?"

"It's not recommended," the Doctor replied cheerfully.  He was very careful in using one finger to brush the curtain, only enough time to give him a glimpse and nothing more, something the Queen wouldn't notice.  He turned back to Rose with wide eyes.  "Look at this, Rose," he whispered.  

She furrowed her brows.  "What's wrong?"

"It's brilliant, but it's too brilliant.   I don't know how she's doing it, to be completely honest with you," he said.

She leaned around him so her head was nearly brushing his chest.  She realized she was almost half on top of him now, but tried not to draw any attention to it.  The very thought would probably send him screaming and shoving her right out of the litter and onto the desert floor.  He was jumpy like that, when physical contact became something more than just casual touching. 

"Okay, look quickly," he said, crooking his finger around the curtain again.  he flicked the curtain again and Rose got a glimpse of the Queen and her...  _Floating_  litter.

Rose felt her eyes widen as the curtain fell back into place.  She leaned back and stared at the Doctor.  "How's she doing that?"

"I don't know," the Doctor shook his head.  "With the technology I know and the way that dust works doesn't add up."  He listed a shoulder.  "Honestly, I'm just glad that the TARDIS is going to follow us, Rose.  We might need her."

 


	7. Chapter 7

"You think she's going to try to hurt us?" Rose asked the Doctor, furrowing her brows. The Doctor shrugged and adjusted the curtain to make sure they were hidden, and it didn't even remotely look like they were peeking.

"I don't know, Rose," he replied, "But she did talk about executing us."

She nodded but said nothing. If the plan was to kill them, she was glad they had the TARDIS as well.

The heat of the day was fought off slightly by the curtains, making the weather comfortably warm. Rose found her eyelids drooping and her stomach rumbling. She shifted next to the Doctor, trying to get more comfortable and keep awake.

"You can take a nap if you want, Rose," he said after a few minutes, his voice low and rumbling next to her. Had the litter always been this small? It felt very small all of a sudden, the way she was pressed up against him, her leg over his and their fingers interlocked. The heat was suddenly unbearable and she had a feeling that she should probably try to get to sleep just to get calm her heart down.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice suddenly breathy. She cleared her throat. "I think it's the heat, you know?"

"And you're hungry," The Doctor said, his voice sounding spiteful, "Does she think we don't need to eat?"

Rose couldn't suppress the laugh that bubbled up in her throat, and the Doctor laughed with her after a moment. He turned his head and nosed her hair. "Rest, Rose. I don't know how long the ride is going to be."

She tilted her head onto his shoulder and cuddled slightly into his side. His thumb stroked soothingly over hers and she felt her eyes drift closed as she fell asleep.

As Rose fell asleep on his shoulder, the Doctor figured he had a lot of thinking to do. He sighed heavily and, against his better judgement, tilted his head against hers. And that really was a bad idea, because now, even in sleep, she was snuggling closer to him, and her leg was drawing up his and it felt good and she was  _lovely_.

He blinked, trying to get all that out of his head. He really wasn't supposed to think about Rose like that. Aside from his Time Lord rules, he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he should never objectify Rose physically. But she really was gorgeous, and he couldn't help the fact that he wanted to kiss her and touch her and-

_No._  Stopping that train of thought now.

It was hard to stop said train of thought when she was pressed up against him, her warmth slipping through his suit and touching his skin. She shifted her head, brushing up against his neck, and he shivered, even in the heat of the day.

Even with all his thoughts of _"No"_ , and  _"Wrong",_ and _"Rose"_ , he kept his head nestled against hers. It couldn't hurt, really. If his best mate wanted a cuddle, who was he to deny her? He certainly wasn't going to.

He tried to go to sleep as well, but he'd gotten too much last night (wrapped up in Rose, he reminded himself) for it to be able to happen. Instead he was forced to be wide awake, pleasantly warm and cuddled up to his best mate who he desperately wanted to shag.

Alright, definitely stopping  _that_  train of thought.

He counted the time in his head, minute by minute. Once they'd reached the two hour mark, he felt the litter being lowered. Before he could think better of it, he kissed the top of Rose's head before murmuring for her to wake up.

"I've been awake for a half hour," was her reply.

He felt his face flushing, thinking about how his tender words must've appeared to her fully awake mind. "Ah. Yes, sorry, shall we be going, then?"

"It might be nice to wake up like that every once in awhile instead of you pounding on my door," Rose chided him gently.

Oh, that was an unforeseen turn of events. She'd liked it. A lot. She'd liked it a lot. "Noted," he said, his voice slightly higher than usual. "Shall we?"

The guards pulled one of the curtains back and the Doctor and Rose climbed out, blinking into the sun. They'd been brought to a pyramid. Based on simply looking at it, the Doctor could tell that it was not anywhere near the Great Pyramids, and a bit smaller to them, too.

"Wow," Rose breathed next to him, and his gaze shot to her. He hadn't even thought to himself about what she might think of a pyramid, Great or not, because she'd never seen one. She was staring up at the thing, which was glittering in the sun, her mouth slightly agape. He'd like to see her mouth agape for other reasons.

_Alright_ , wow,  _where_   _exactly_ was all of this coming from?! An aphrodisiac in the food he ate? He shook it off. He'd scan the substances that he'd ingested into his body later. He looked over to where the Queen was being helped out of her litter and placed his hand on the small of Rose's back and led her over.

"Your majesty, how does a change of scenery bring us closer to your magic?" The Doctor asked, unaware that he was keeping his hand on Rose.

She, however, was entirely aware of that development.

The Queen's lip quirked up. "It will be clear once we are inside."

"And desecrate the dead?" Rose asked. "Isn't that sort of frowned upon here?"

"The dead became desecrated when they died. Here lies the tomb of Horus Ba. Come, enter with me, and I will show you magic like you have never seen." She fixed her gaze on the Doctor at her last sentence and Rose narrowed her eyes.

The Doctor was completely oblivious to the Queen's advances, smiling and pushing Rose along so they could follow after her. He leaned close to her ear so he could whisper to her. "Horus Ba ruled from the years 2889 to 2859 BC. He's not terribly popular, but he was a great Pharaoh, exactly what Egypt needed."

Rose nodded. "And we're about to desecrate his tomb."

The Doctor pursed his lips. "Yes, well. Let's hope all tomb curses are invalid in the Vortex."

Rose turned to look at him with a surprised and worried look on her face. He smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm kidding, Rose."

He got a sharp elbow in the ribs for his troubles.

They rounded the closest corner of the pyramid, which didn't take nearly as long as Rose was expecting, and found Aui, Khat, and Isi standing at the entrance of the tomb, waiting for them all.

Rose furrowed her brows and turned towards the Queen. "How did they get here? There were only two litters and they weren't with us when we left."

The Queen shot Rose an icy look over her shoulder. "They are here because I need them here. You will not question me."

"I have the same question," the Doctor cut in, his voice hard. "And to be fair, it is a very valid question, so you might want to answer us now."

Queen Surbia seemed shocked that the Doctor had spoken up on Rose's behalf, but she was more keen on answering him than Rose. However, she was still a very cryptic woman. She extended an arm, as did her servants, and the tomb door opened.

The maidservants parted at the entrance, allowing for the guests to go in, the Queen first. She threw a seductive smile over her shoulder, and on instinct, the Doctor curled his fingers into the fabric of Rose's shirt. She shivered at the contact and he pretended not to notice.

The Queen's gaze drifted to where the Doctor touched Rose and her face became stony. "It's magic, travelers. Come inside."


	8. Chapter 8

Rose felt a growing sense of uneasiness creep through her as they walked into the tomb. At first, she told herself she was being ridiculous, but then she realized that she really wasn't. It was a bloody tomb, after all. She had trouble keeping from squeezing the Doctor's hand into oblivion.

Isi, who seemed to be leading the group into the tomb, waved her hand, lighting a torch on the wall of the narrow hallway. She lifted it from its bracket on the wall and led on, the rest of the party incredibly quiet behind her.

"So tell me, your majesty," the Doctor broke the silence, rather loudly, in fact. "Are you planning to kill us and eat us?"

Queen Surbia's light laughter filled the hall. "Oh, no. The doesn't mean that I won't ask a favor of you."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her. "And what, exactly, is it that you need from us?"

"I don't believe I was referencing needing both of you."

At her words, the Doctor's hand tightened around Rose's, but he said nothing. They continued walking, the corridor seeming to go on forever. Finally, the pyramid opened into what was easily the biggest chamber the Doctor had ever seen in his very long life.

It was ornate, huge, filled with riches and with a large sarcophagus in the middle of the chamber. The walls were painted with hieroglyphics, some touched with gold and blue and red. Realizing its seemingly untouched beauty, he turned and looked at Rose to see her reaction.

Her eyes were alight with excitement, looking thrilled to be so close to something so lovely. Her lips were slightly parted, looking, for short of a better phrase, in awe. He smiled softly, again loving how she was seeing the beauty in the universe around them. She took nothing for granted, no matter where he took her or when, she found something wonderful there.

She was not watching him watch her, but instead was gazing around the tomb as though she had never seen something so beautiful. Of course, she had seen many beautiful things, but every place was beautiful in a different way, and she loved seeing what each new place had to offer.

After a few moments, she felt the Doctor's gaze on her and turned her head to face him and smile up at him. "It's gorgeous," she whispered.

He grinned back at her with his usual manic expression. "It is, isn't it?"

"Come forth," Queen Surbia beckoned, having moved towards the sarcophagus.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked, "What's magic got to do with the dead body of King Horus?"

Surbia lifted a finger and beckoned the two of them closer, though Rose had a feeling her seductive crooked finger was meant for the Doctor alone. She tried not to tighten her grip on his hand too much at the notion. Possessiveness was not becoming, she knew, especially when it was coming from her, since the Doctor didn't belong to her in any sense of the word.

The Doctor made an odd sound of questioning in the back of his throat and tugged Rose along after him further into the chamber. He moved with caution, as if anticipating the Queen to lunge at him with a knife. He was careful with his steps, every bit of him suspicious, she could feel it as if she were feeling it in her own body.

Surbia hoisted herself up to sit on the sarcophagus, her servants surrounding her. She blinked at the travelers before her. "Come closer," she said, indignant, as if she couldn't believe they weren't running towards her and fawning over the tomb. 

He seemed to be keeping Rose as close as possible, just in case an unseen force would try to pull the two of them apart. She couldn't blame him, that could often be the case and she really, really didn't want it to be. 

The Queen watched them as they approached. "Doctor," She purred softly, running the backs of her fingers along his cheek. He pulled his head away from her, nearly knocking into Rose, and glared down at the Queen. "What are you playing at?" He asked sharply.

"Horus Ba was a great King, a Pharaoh to rule the ages," Queen Surbia continued as though the Doctor hadn't asked her a question. Or perhaps, this was her answer. She turned and ran her fingertips lightly over the sarcophagus, her servants scurrying to the sides as she did so. 

"What are you doing?" The Doctor demanded. "What's going on?"

Queen Surbia let out a light, tinkling laugh. "He was a great King."

"Queen Surbia," his voice was in warning now. 

"Shouldn't all great rulers be given a second chance?" She replied. "Should not all great rulers be given another millennium to rule?"

Rose's mind was whirring, but she managed to latch on a bit of what she knew about Egyptian culture and mythology. "But any ruler is ruling in the afterlife. You can't take them from that, it's where they belong now, where all their servants are, their belongings."

The Doctor squeezed her hand, telling her in no words that she did something correct. He nodded next to her. "Exactly. What would you do with the wrath of that ruler?"

Queen Surbia got to her knees on top of the sarcophagus, taking a moment to gain her balance. "If the ruler was to be your lover, the ruler would not object."

"You can't."

"And why not?" 

"Everything, my Queen, whether you believe it or not, is set in time. You were born when you were born and you will die when you die. And the same goes for our friend Horus Ba over there." The Doctor jerked his chin to under where she was perched. "You won't be taking any ruler as your lover, unless their living."

"I read through you," Surbia leaned so she was on her hands and knees, leaning ever so slightly towards the Doctor. "You are a Lord. You are living."

"I'm not here to be your lover," the Doctor said firmly. 

Surbia's lips curled into a wry smile. "You have jealousy for Horus Ba, yet you will not take me-?" She hummed in the back of her throat. "Perhaps our great king will be the lover to your friend."

"No," Rose said quickly, "No, I don't think I need a lover just now."

The Queen gave her a disbelieving look. "Every woman wants a lover. You cannot tell me that there has never been someone that you want."

Rose colored deeply and lowered her gaze to the stone floor. She felt the heat of the Doctor's curious gaze on her and chose to ignore it. She didn't know what would happen if she didn't ignore it, after all. 

"Now, you can have someone you will have. A king, no less. I don't want to rule, I want to be a sorceress, and now I am." She slid off of the sarcophagus. "Take her!" She shouted, and without warning, her servants darting out from all sides, Isi grabbing Rose's arms and tugging them behind her back, Khat with her arms wrapped around her legs and Aui standing as a guard to keep her from moving, or getting anywhere near the Doctor. 

"What are you doing?" Rose tried to fight, but the girls had too strong of a grip on her.

"Let her go," the Doctor commanded. The muscle in his jaw was tight, a dimple forming, his eyes locked on Surbia. 

The Queen walked up to him and ran her hand from the outside of his shoulder to the inside, and down to his chest. The Doctor seemed to be concentrating intently, but not on the situation that was before him. 

"Why can't I move?" He asked lowly, "I can't move."

Surbia leaned forward to press a light kiss to his neck, and Rose fought a little more at the sight.

"You're paralyzed. Not permanent, but permanent enough. I will raise the King, you will not stop me, and I will take you in whichever way I please."

"Rose stays safe. No matter what you do to me, if you kill me, torture me, or otherwise, Rose. Stays. Safe."

The Queen's lips curled into another smirk. "Oh, worry not, Rose will be pleased as well."

"No thank you!" Rose shouted from her position.

The Queen backed away from the Doctor and started running her fingers along the sarcophagus, murmuring words that the TARDIS wouldn't translate but Rose thought they sounded distinctly evil. She didn't appreciate the lustful glances the Queen was throwing the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted, squirming in the arms of the servants. 

"I'm trying, Rose, I can't seem to fight it off, I can't move at all."

The Queen's words grew louder and louder, and she backed away suddenly, waves of what looked gold and shimmery shooting up from the edges of the sarcophagus. The sound of someone crying out shook the whole room, and Rose cried out as her arm was pulled in a way that hurt her. 

"Rose!" The Doctor sounded panic, "Rose, please talk to me, what are they doing?"

"My arm, it's just my arm, it's nothing."

"Behold, the new, and old, Pharaoh of Egypt!" The Queen threw her arms into the air and the sounds of the gold rushing and the man inside the sarcophagus screaming silenced all at once, and the layers of the sarcophagus he had been in cracked open.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The language Surbia speaks is Lithuanian, since obviously the Ancient Egyptian dialect. Once you're done reading the chapter, come back up here, this is what it says:
> 
> "The Doctor and the Rose will forget all they have seen, all they have known, and they will stay here... In their proper places."

Rose knew, because of her basic knowledge of the ancient Egyptians, that the sarcophagus was several layers. But when all of the layers split open at once, Rose could only blink and gape at the scene before her.

"Doctor?" She called out tentatively, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Rose," he replied, and Rose could tell that he was trying to keep calm, in turn, keeping her calm. "Queen Surbia, release this curse on me!"

"Oh, but then you'll run," Surbia pouted. "I need to keep you incapacitated, Doctor. No moving for you." She waved a dismissive hand at him. "You'll be just fine."

The Doctor grunted in annoyance and Rose could tell that he was trying to move, fighting against whatever was binding him. She couldn't focus on him for long, however, because a man was getting out of the sarcophagus. 

He was still wrapped, but the bonds had significantly loosened over time. His movements were slow and jerky, trying to unwrap himself. Surbia rushed to aid him in removing the linens, leaving a strong, oddly young-looking man, decked in jewels and a fine white linen loin cloth. His hair was long, as though it had kept growing while he was in his tomb.

"My King," Surbia dipped into a low, odd curtsy that didn't seem to fit the time period. 

"Sorceress," the King replied politely, his tone airy, "Who are our guests?"

"This is the Doctor, my assistant," she threw the Doctor a look that was anything but business-like, or even platonic for that matter. Rose tried to lunge forward at that, and the three servants had to hold her back to keep her from launching herself at Surbia.

"Oh," the King's voice sounded almost like a purr as his gaze drifted to Rose. "And who is this golden-haired one? She's a bit... Much, isn't she?"

"That's your new consort, Pharaoh Horus Ba," Surbia said smoothly. "Her name is Rose."

"I'm not anybody's bloody consort!" Rose shouted, fighting the grasps of the servants, who seemed to be inhumanly strong. 

The Pharaoh approached her and curled a finger around a loose bit of her hair. "Oh, she has fire in her blood, this one."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Rose, if you have any Bad Wolf left in you, can you direct some of the Vortex at me so I can-"

"Hush," the Pharaoh said quietly, running his fingers down Rose's cheek. She jerked her head away in response, not wanting this man to touch her. 

The Doctor growled, and Rose found herself wanting to get to him more than ever. She squirmed and tried to get to him. "Doctor!"

"Rose, I'm going to get out of this," he said firmly.

Horus Ba removed his hand from her, but, quick as a whip, moved in to kiss her firmly on the mouth. She wrenched her head back, almost knocking her head into one of the servants. "I did not give you permission to touch me," she said.

"Face me!" The Doctor shouted, his voice laced with anger. "Or I swear I'll make you regret ever coming back to this planet!"

Horus Ba chuckled lowly and walked in front of the Doctor. "And you are the Sorceress's assistant?"

"No," the Doctor replied firmly. "I never agreed to that, and Rose never agreed to be your consort."

"Must one agree to be the consort of a King? It is simply a privilege." The King sounded so arrogant that Rose found she could barely stand him. She wanted nothing more than to break away and run into the Doctor's arms just before dragging him back to the TARDIS and having her own wicked way with him so the Queen- or Sorceress - couldn't.

Her fists clenched and un-clenched as she tried to control herself. This was not what she had expected when the Doctor said they'd be investigating a forgotten Queen. To be quite honest, she'd been expecting aliens. Now, she wished they were aliens. 

"Doctor," Rose called out, her voice strangled with trying to keep herself in check. 

"Rose," he said her name on more of a whisper, his eyes focused on Horus Ba. "You will not lay a hand on Rose Tyler, do you understand me? She is not to be touched against her will."

Horus Ba's lip twitched. "I will not do anything to her that she is not begging for."

Something within the Doctor snapped. He felt energy course through him, the anger at someone touching Rose (or anyone who wasn't him, at least) driving him. He broke whatever Surbia held over him and lunged at the King, who easily side-stepped him, sending the Doctor stumbling a few steps. he whirled around, his chest heaving and eyes blazing. 

Rose's jaw nearly hit the ground at the look on his face, at him protecting her honor, at the lengths he was going to. How he broke such a curse, Rose didn't think she would ever know, though she might ask him later. His eyes fixed on Rose over Horus Ba's shoulder. "Rose."

"Yes, hello," Rose grinned at him, "Could we speed up the rescue a bit?" 

He blinked, as though he hadn't realize he'd been staring at her like he had been. "Oh, right." He brushed past Horus Ba and walked to Rose. "Yes, hello," he reached for one of the servant's hands to get her off of Rose.

"Not so fast," Surbia stepped forwards from where she'd been keeping quiet, her hands laced in front of her. "You will be my consort, Doctor, and Rose belongs to the King now. We will all live in the Palace and no one will be the wiser."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her. "Now, what's that supposed to mean?" He asked, his tone demanding. 

"It means that maybe the best thing to do, would be for the both of you to... Forget." Surbia smiled and pulled out a handful of dust from her pouch. "Gydytojas ir Rose bus pamiršti visi jie matė, visi jie turėjo žinoti, ir jie buvo čia pasilikti ... Be jų tinkamą vietose," She murmured into the dust. The servants ran away as quick as they could, leaving Rose in too much shock to actually run. Before they could even move, Surbia was throwing half of the dust over the Doctor and the other half over Rose. Both of them tumbled to the floor, at the angle ending up with Rose sprawled over the Doctor's chest. 

"How sweet," Horus Ba said dryly. "They are so in love. Quite a shame they won't remember."

Surbia chuckled. "Oh, they will be quite useful to us, once the Doctor gets that lovesick look out of his face," she rolled her eyes. "Idiots, the pair of them."

"And what do you suggest we use them for?"

"Oh, was it not obvious?" Surbia asked innocently. "They are to be our slaves." Her hand slipped into the King's. He smiled down at her. 

"A fine plan, Surbia, my love."

She returned his smile. "And if I plan to take the Doctor to bed, or you were to take Rose, who would be the wiser?"

The two of them gestured for the servants to remove the Doctor and Rose from the floor, and they were taken back to the palace, knowing nothing of the fate that laid before them.


	10. Chapter 10

She woke up laying on a bed, and by bed she sort of meant just a table.  But somehow she knew it was a bed.  Upon opening her eyes, she racked her brain.  She knew one thing.  Her name was Rose.

She sat up slowly, holding her head.  It hurt a bit, but not enough for her to be worried.  "Hello?" She called out, her voice hoarse.  She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a long, white, flowing gown, a large, decorative collar adorning her throat and gold cuffs on her wrists.  She furrowed her brows and stared down at her bare feet. 

Where was she?  Who was she, besides Rose?  She called out again, and she heard a hoarse groan from next to her.  She looked over to what was apparently another bed with a rather fit man lying on top of it.  She felt her stomach jump oddly just because she was looking at him.  And just who was this?  He was wearing a linen toga, covering what she was sure would be an impressive chest, and a collar similar and cuffs similar to her own.

Before she could think about it, she slid off her own bed, took a moment to get her bearings, and went to the man's side, touching his shoulder gently.  His brows were furrowed, and he looked troubled.  He made a soft noise of anguish and she shushed him, hoping to calm him. 

He was restless, that much was obvious, and Rose found herself running a hand through his (frankly magnificent) hair.  Somehow, it seemed to calm him.  His face relaxed and once she sensed that he was starting to wake up, she pulled her hand back to let it rest lightly on his arm, not being able to not touch him at all.

His eyes opened slowly and looked straight up into hers.  He smiled softly.  "Hello."

She couldn't stop herself, she smiled as well.  "Hello."

Something twinged in her brain at the word, like she'd set it to him before.  She gazed down at his face for a moment.  "Have we met?"

The man sat up, making her step back to give him room.  He cocked his head, regarding her carefully.  "I don't know, I... I can't seem to remember anything."

"I can only remember my name," Rose offered, "Can you remember yours?"

He was looking at her, his eyes full of something playful.  "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

She smiled.  "My name's Rose."

The man swung his legs around so his feet hit the floor.  He reached his hands out for hers, and, feeling rather scandalous, she placed her hands in his.  He rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles, and something about it felt breathtakingly familiar.  "I only remember that I'm a doctor," he said quietly, "A medicine man."

Rose shrugged.  "I'll call you 'Doctor', then."

"Doctor," he said, rolling the word over his tongue.  "I think I like that."

The two watched each other, that strange sense of familiarity flooding through both of them.  Rose found herself wanting to reach out and touch his face.  "Do we know each other at all?" She asked, itching to know if he was feeling the same odd connection that she was.

"Yes, I rather think we did," The Doctor said thoughtfully, "Perhaps we were married?"

She bit her lip, "You think we were married."

"Uh," the Doctor looked away and then back at her, "If not that, we were... Something rather special."

"I sort of gathered that as well."

"Oh, did you?  That's...  That's good, very good.  Well, Rose, what do you say we try and figure out what's happened to us?"

Rose was about to answer when a man and woman entered the room with them.  They looked to be the epitome of royalty, and both of them shot to stand tall, facing the other couple.

"Ah, you're awake!" The woman approached Rose and clasped her shoulders.  "Are you both feeling alright?"

"Yes, we just...  We can't remember anything," Rose responded.

The woman let go of her and touched a hand to her forehead.  "Oh, I was afraid of that."  She walked back to the man.  "This is Pharaoh Horus Ba, and I am Queen Surbia."

Both of them fell into low bows in shock.  

"Come now, none of that!" Horus Ba said, and they arose slowly.  "That's better. You two work together, you're our personal assistants.  I rather think you're in each other's sight all the time."

Rose swallowed nearly audibly at that.  She spent all her time with this man?  Well, her situation was getting better and better every moment.  She clasped her hands in front of her.  "Is there anything you need now?" She asked.

Queen Surbia's lip twitched in almost a cruel way at how submissive Rose had become, but of course, Rose didn't notice this.  Horus Ba watched her.  

"I'd rather think that I'll be needing you in a few days, Rose," he said airily, "Not now, though, you need rest, the both of you.  We'll take you back to your chambers, and you should really get some more sleep."

"What happened to us?" The Doctor asked.

"It was a horrible accident," Queen Surbia said solemnly.  "You took quite the tumble off the roof after the sandstorm last week.  We weren't even sure you'd wake up.  Now, come, and we'll take you back to your quarters."

The Doctor and Rose were led down many a corridor to a room that had a door.  The Queen gestured to the closed door. "These are your quarters.  It's got a door because, well, you're rather valuable."  She opened the admittedly flimsy door (as if it had been thrown on in a hurry) and they were led into  a rather sparse room with two beds and a decorative chest that was open, revealing all their extra clothes.  

"I'd like you both to rest," Horus Ba said firmly.  "Sleep is what you need, the both of you.  Do you think you will be prepared to get back to work tomorrow?"

"Yes," both the Doctor and Rose said together, not really thinking that they need any sleep, but who were they to argue?  Especially with the Pharaoh and Queen of Egypt.  Rose was surprised that she had gathered where they were.  It seemed that she had retained general knowledge, at least.  

"I'm sorry you don't remember anything," Queen Surbia said, looking sorrowful.  "Hopefully it will come back to you."

Rose and the Doctor nodded.  Horus Ba gestured for them to go in and the both of them had the feeling they were being dismissed.  The two of them bowed and waited until the Pharaoh and Queen had left them there. 

The Doctor shut the door behind them as they entered.  "We're lucky to be alive," he said quietly.

Rose nodded.  "Yes, I suppose we are."

"They just expect us to sleep?" The Doctor began pacing, and Rose sat down hard on one of the beds, watching him.  "How are we supposed to sleep? We just woke up from... From a..."  He stopped.

"A what?" Rose asked, "You're the Doctor here.  A what?"

"A coma," he flapped his hand.  "Big long sleep.  Too long."

"Well, we don't have to sleep," Rose told him, "We could try to get re-acquainted, since we know we used to work together."

"Rose, that does sound like a good idea, but we don't even know ourselves any more."

Rose knew he was right, but she wanted to talk to him.  Something about him made her want to open up to him as much as she could, which wasn't very much.  They were strangers to themselves as well as each other.  

The thing that alarmed her the most was how much she wanted to kiss him.  It was unnecessary and unbidden.  She squirmed on the bed.  "You're right, I'm sorry."

He furrowed his brows at her.  "Don't be sorry," he said earnestly.  "It's anything but your fault, it's not anybody's fault.  This is all just an accident.  A very horrible accident, yes, but I'm sure neither of us caused it.  It was probably aftershocks from the storm."

Rose pondered that thoughtfully.  "Why were we on the roof?" 

This seemed to stop the Doctor in his tracks.  "You know, I really don't know," he said softly.  "That's a...  That's a good point.  I don't know why we would be."

"We're assistants, not...  Roof sweepers," Rose said. 

"Another good point."

"So...  There would be no reason for us to be on the roof at all," Rose said, "I'm sorry, but I have to say that I'm rather skeptical."

The Doctor turned to face her fully.  "Do you mean that someone set us up?" 

"Maybe not the Pharaoh and Queen, but somebody.  And maybe that's the story whoever did this to us told them.  Maybe they wanted us dead."

The Doctor furrowed his brows.  "We seem fairly harmless, don't you think?"

Rose nodded.  "I think so."  

"So we don't get into a whole lot of trouble?" 

"It wouldn't appear that way, no."

The Doctor sat down heavily next to her.  "Well, this is quite the situation, isn't it?" He laughed humorlessly.  

Rose could only sigh.  "Yes."

It was an odd instinct the Doctor had, but he felt his hand twitch, like he wanted to reach out for Rose's.  Doing it slowly, in case she really didn't want him to touch her, he reached over to her and grasped her hand in his.  In response she squeezed his hand and tipped her head against this shoulder.

"Well, whatever it is, it would appear we only have each other."

Rose sighed, "Looks like it."

"I don't think I mind that," he said carefully.

"Me either," she replied.  

The Doctor and Rose sat in a comfortable silence for quite some time.  "We should try to get that rest," the Doctor suggested finally.  She nodded against his shoulder.  

"Okay, then.  I claim this bed."

He laughed and stood up.  "Goodnight, Rose."  Without thinking, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked across the small room to the other bed. 

Rose had the oddest notion that the bed should be...  Softer.  She shook her head at the notion and did her best to get comfortable.

"Does this bed feel weird to you?" The Doctor called to her from where he was. 

She furrowed her brows but did not turn to face him.  "Yes.  Does it to you?" 

"It does, but I can't figure out why."  There was intrigue in the Doctor's voice, as though he planed to find out just why the bed didn't feel right to him. 

Maybe that was the sort of man the Doctor was.


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next few days, Rose found herself inexplicably drawn to the Doctor.  She told herself that it was because they worked together.  They must've known each other a long time, because they did their jobs flawlessly, doing what they needed to in a timely fashion. 

Horus Ba had his eyes on Rose, and she knew it.  She was also rather uncomfortable with it.  And she knew the Doctor was as well.  She avoided him when she could, even though she had to serve him quite a bit.  She never looked him in the eye, she never invited him any closer than he was.  She didn't want him. 

"I don't like how he looks at you," the Doctor said curtly one day as they were fixing the evening meal on the large table.  

"Hush!" Rose slammed the gold plates down on the table, and she flinched, as though she expected them to break, though she couldn't imagine why she thought that would happen.  "He could be near, you don't know."

"I don't care," the Doctor replied fiercely, setting about arranging some of the food on the table.  "You can't... He wants you to..."

"I'll avoid it for as long as I can," she said softly, not making eye contact with him.  "That's not the way I want...  Anything like that." 

She heard the Doctor rustle about next to her, and he tipped her chin so she was forced to look him in the face.  His thumb stroked along her jawbone.  "You deserve better," he said firmly.  "I promise you."

"I'm a servant."

"That doesn't mean you don't deserve to be happy."

"I really am very simple, though."

"You're beautiful."

She blushed, though she couldn't suppress her smile as she turned away from him.  "For a foreigner, you mean."

"No," the Doctor replied.  "You're beautiful.  Full stop."

"Thank you."

He stroked a hand gently along her hair before going back to his work.  She didn't know why she felt tingling every time he touched her, even if it was just to press his hand against the small of her back to get her moving.  She found that she wanted him to touch her, but knew she had no right to think such things.  Why she wasn't supposed to think those thoughts, she couldn't remember.  

She felt his eyes on her as she continued to set out plates as he arranged the food.  At that very moment, the Pharaoh himself walked in.

"Rose," he greeted her. 

"My King," she said, keeping her head bowed.

"How are you this day?" He asked, and she could now feel both him and the Doctor staring at her.  Needless to say, it was making her a bit uncomfortable, but there wasn't really a lot to be done for that, was it?  

"I am fine this day," she replied, not understanding why the words felt so odd on her tongue.  She wanted to give him a piece of her mind, but parts of her was holding back, though she was struggling to abide by those parts.  

"Dinner is prepared?" 

"Yes, we are setting it up now," she responded patiently, fighting the urge to roll her eyes, because of course they were setting up dinner, didn't he see it happening right in front of him?  

"I shall fetch the Queen.  You are dismissed.  Khat and Isi will tend to dinner."

"Yes, my King," both Rose and the Doctor replied at once before standing and exiting the room.  She felt the now-familiar pressure of his hand against the small of her back, almost a possessive gesture.  She could only think of how bold that was, that he was almost claiming her through this touch.  How daring of him, especially doing so in front of the Pharaoh of Egypt.  

"I don't care for Khat and Isi," the Doctor said lowly, "I think they know something about how we were injured."

"Oh?" Rose replied, her voice equally soft, "And just how would they know anything about that, unless they were on the roof with us when we fell?"

"Well, they look at us almost as though they were guilty," the Doctor began thoughtfully as he guided her back to their quarters.  "And don't you find it odd that we both fell off the roof and suffered the same effects?  Memory loss, but no head trauma?  It's all a bit strange."

Rose glanced over at him, taking in the worried expression on his handsome face.   "You're the Doctor here, you tell me," she said.

His hand tightened in the soft material of her dress, and she found herself fighting down an odd shiver at the contact.  Oh, how she wanted him to touch her.  There were many reasons she felt odd about it, though.  She had a feeling she'd never wanted contact like that from anyone before.  Or, at least, if she had, not on this level.  

"I'm just... Thinking about the circumstances," he said, "They don't add up, scientifically."

She hummed in agreement, now too lost in her own thoughts to say anything else to him.  She had a few questions herself, namely regarding the color of her hair.  Is that why she was so low on the societal platform here?  Because it was the color of sand and not that of charcoal?  Part of her realized that was why she didn't think the Doctor should touch her.  He was far too good for her.

"Rose?" She heard the object of her thoughts speak to her, "Are you listening to me?" 

"Hmm?" Throwing him a sheepish glance, she smiled apologetically.  "I'm sorry, Doctor, just a bit preoccupied."

"Ah, well, that is to be expected," he said understandingly, "Disorientation, of course, would be something that would happen with the... Injuries we sustained."

***

Dinner passed without incident until the Queen entered their chambers.  Both the Doctor and Rose shot to their feet, their right hand over their hearts. 

"Oh, stop that," Surbia smiled and waved her hand at them, though it looked as though she was quite enjoying the attention.  "Doctor?" She held a hand out for him, "Would you come with me, please?" 

He blinked at her, his gaze artfully blank.  "I must ask for what purpose, my Queen."

"The chambers await," she said simply.

His face dawned with realization and Rose saw his skin pale.  "My Queen, your husband awaits."

"He knows of my intentions with you."

"He knows not of the intentions I have, or do not have, with you," the Doctor responded, and it was impossible to be angry at him for his impudence because he said it was such infinite politeness.  

The Queen blinked at him.  "Are you refusing me?"

"You cannot force me."

Surbia's lips set into a thin line as she studied the Doctor's face.  "What a waste of a fine specimen," she sighed sadly, "Next time," she said, and though it sounded like a command, it was clear that the Doctor did not take it as such.

"I am sorry, my Queen, but I cannot accept," he said, almost painfully polite in his tight tone.  Rose could sense thinly veiled control, as though he were trying not to hit someone.  Probably, at the moment, that was directed towards the Queen.  She somehow knew it would never be directed at her.

The Queen tsked at him, shaking her head.  "Perhaps it is your limited memory of me that keeps you from me," she said thoughtfully.

"It is more than that which keeps me form you," The Doctor replied firmly.  "My Queen, I must decline, now and forever, I do not find any of this... Appropriate, and I would be uncomfortable in honoring such a request from you.  I hope you forgive me."

Surbia lifted her chin.  "As you have presented your refusal in such a respectful manner, I shall honor it," she said, "But we'll see if your little flower is as loyal."

"Thank you, my Queen."

"Good evening."

"To you as well," the Doctor and Rose replied, though her response was a bit more delayed than his, mostly due to shock.  

The Queen gave them another stiff nod before practically floating off down the hall away from their chambers.  

Rose sat down heavily on her bed.  "And you were worried with the way the Pharaoh looks at me," she said, trying to make her voice teasing. 

"I still am," he said, "Perhaps he is not as easily persuaded to leave as our Queen is."

Rose sagged.  "And why, exactly, did you turn her down?" 

He moved to stand before her, his hand cupping her cheek.  "I think you know why," he said softly.

"We can't."

"I know."

"So why-?"

"Because," the Doctor began, "If there is to be a woman for me, that woman is to be you, if we are ever free of this place."

Rose felt a small smile pulling at her lips.  "And you must know I feel the same."

His answering smile could have lit up an entire world, she was sure.  "I do."

"You must understand, Doctor, that I am the lowest that could possibly be on our social scale here in Egypt," she said regretfully, not wanting to scare him away, but wanting so much for him, so much that she would not be able to give him.  

"You think I care?" 

Her eyes shot up to his.  Those words, in that order, his tone dripping with sarcasm, it was all so familiar.  Breathtakingly familiar, though it didn't seem to settle well with where they were.  His expression looked just as shocked as she expected hers was.  

"No, I suppose you don't," she replied, feeling different words fighting up within her, and urge to kiss him almost blindingly strong.  Who were they before?  Were they lovers?  They had to have been, the way they touched so easily.  

He kissed her forehead softly.  "I will not sleep with the Queen," he said simply.

"And I will not sleep with the Pharaoh."

"Ah!" He beamed at her.  "Good to know we're at an understanding, then, don't you think?" 

She couldn't resist grinning back at him.  "Yes," she agreed. 

The little gold tugging at the back of her head began, insistent and urgent, and it didn't seem to want to cease any time soon.

 


	12. Chapter 12

  
Rose sat up with a gasp, not having remembered falling asleep at all in the first place.  She was breathing heavily, and she could feel her heart pounding against her chest cavity.  She stared up at the ceiling, trying to calm herself down. 

She must've had a dream, but she couldn't recall it at all.  She shifted uncomfortably on the bed, feeling stiff and sore.  Rolling her neck, she arched her back, trying to get herself back to a more comfortable state.  Next to her, she heard the Doctor roll over on his bed and look blearily over to her. 

"Rose?" he asked softly, his voice gravelly.  "Are you alright?"

Rose hastily laid down on the bed, trying to pretend as though she were just fine.  "Yes, just a dream."

The Doctor got slowly to his feet and shuffled over to her bed.  "Shift."

"What?"

"Shift.  You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

Obediently, Rose moved to the far side of her bed, and the Doctor got up into it next to her.  He cuddled up next to her, laying one arm under her neck and the other around her waist, pulling her side close to his chest.  He laid his cheek lightly on her forehead.  "What was your dream about?" he asked softly. 

She found herself relaxing into his touch, turning her head so his cheek scratched over her skin and her nose was pressed to his neck.  She let her eyes flutter closed and her hands creep up to cover the arm that was over her waist.  "I don't remember, I just woke up and was... Afraid."

The Doctor held her just a little bit closer.  "You're safe," he promised her, his fingers tracing her shoulder from behind, where his arm lay.  "When you're here with me, you're safe."

Something about him made her believe him, believe everything he said, because she could tell that he wanted her safe.  It was that bit of information that made her nuzzle lightly at his neck.  "I know," she said, able to feel her own breath as it bounced off his skin and back to her. 

His breath hitched and she could  _feel it_  as much as she could hear it.  She wanted to kiss him, and touch him, and it was all coming out of nowhere and so fast that she could barely breathe.  That bit of gold that she kept feeling, an inkling of something from before, made her want him all the more.  She couldn't stop herself from tilting her chin up and pressing a feather light kiss to his neck before burrowing closer to him.  

She felt his fingers curl into her, and he shifted to kiss her forehead.  "Goodnight, Rose," he whispered.  He was gripping her tighter than he had been before, one of his legs now over hers.  She drifted to sleep again, one of her hands clutching at his arm. 

Rose woke up again another hour later, their positions shifted so the Doctor was on his back with her head on his chest.  She was curled tightly, half on top of him, and she was surprised at how much trust she felt for a man that she didn't even know that well.  

She moved to look down into his sleeping face, and before she could think better of it, lifted a hand to run her fingers through his unruly hair.  His eyes fluttered open and he gazed sleepily up at her.  "Yes, Rose?" He said to her, his voice half amused. 

It was hard to keep her eyes form his mouth, but she managed for her gaze to only flicker down once in a while.  She could tell by the smirk forming on his lips that he noticed.  One of his hands crept up to the nape of her neck and he held her there.  "Rose, I'd very much like to kiss you," he said softly, "And I can't... I can't quite explain why, because we don't really know each other, do we?"

Rose couldn't keep herself from smiling down at him in the dim light.  "We must've known each other before for us to want all this," she replied.

He sat up, dislodging her from his chest but keeping her on his lap.  The hand not on her neck gripped at her waist, one of his feet now hanging off the bed.  "I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone."

His voice was so quiet and awe-filled that she almost wept with the sentiment.  She rather felt the same way, but she couldn't put together why.  And it didn't really matter, as long as they were doing it together.  She slipped her hand up his chest to cup his cheeks.  Her thumbs stroked him absently, as though it were the most natural touch in the world.  "Doctor," she whispered. 

He leaned forward and nudged her nose with his, his hand keeping her in place, not that she was planning on going anywhere.  Without warning he tipped his chin to kiss her, and she wound her arms around his neck in response.  

Neither of them could ever remember kissing anyone, of course, but what they did know was that the current kissing partner they had was rather fantastic at it.  Rose lifted herself without dislodging from his mouth and sat down fully on his lap.  He moved so both hands were clutching at her waist, encouraging her motions.  

She softened the kiss and pulled away slowly, overwhelmed with all of it, every unexplained emotion she felt for him.  She knew him, she knew she did.  There were parts of him she knew that no one else did, and somehow, deep inside, she knew that. 

The gold pulsed through her and an odd, grinding sound filled her head.  She closed her eyes against it, trying to hold it close to her, but not quite managing it.  The Doctor, however, was not distracted by such sounds, instead he made work of kissing along her jawline and down her neck, pausing to bite at her pulse point.  

She pulled him back by his hair and looked into his eyes and was shocked by what she saw there.  She saw it all, the love and respect he felt for her, and though she didn't know where it had come from, she knew it was reflecting right back to him through her own eyes.

He must have seen it, because he traced her cheek with his fingertips and whispered "Oh, Rose."  His touch was reverent, as though he'd been waiting all his life to touch her.  She could feel his hand shaking with nerves and in hopes of stopping them, she kissed him again.  He smiled against her lips, heaving her closer against him.  Her arms were completely locked around him, and she couldn't stop touching him, running her hands through his hair, across his bare shoulders, down his back.  

On the other hand, he seemed very content to just clutch her as though he'd never hold her again.  Eventually, though, Rose couldn't breathe and had to pull away, and though he was out of breath, he wasn't panting nearly as hard as she was.  

He nuzzled his nose against hers and laughed breathlessly.  "Maybe we  _were_  married before all this."

 "I certainly hope we were."

She tipped her head against his shoulder, feeling tired because of the lack of sleep because of her nightmare.  He skimmed his hand up her back, allowing her to cuddle into him.  "You should get some more sleep," he said softly.  

She nodded in agreement and they moved to lay down again, with a bit of uncomfortable shifting and giggling.  They ended up back in the position they woke up in, and Rose didn't know exactly how to describe what they had.  All she knew was that she felt something for him that she was absolutely certain she'd never felt before.  

The next morning when they woke up, he kissed her rather thoroughly before they got to work.  


	13. Chapter 13

 She couldn't quite explain her distrust for the Queen.  It felt odd, like she had no right to be suspicious of the woman who was supposed to lead her.  She felt even less for the Pharaoh.  She went about her days trying not to throw her doubts around, was grateful and dutiful, as she should be.  Mornings wore into afternoon wore into evening, and she gre3w more and more tired as the days progressed. 

Her irritation was one that grew, with being ordered around, feeling as though she shouldn't be, but she couldn't imagine why.  It must've been her duty from birth to serve the rulers, but she was somehow repulsed by the both of them.  Something about them had an almost sinister quality.

When she thought things like this, a little twinge that felt like gold would stir in the back of her mind, and she would hear that grinding, whirring sound again.  She'd always press the heel of her hand to her forehead, even though it didn't really hurt, and wait for it to pass. 

It was a night when she found herself pacing around their small room, a room that felt smaller by the day, when she addressed the Doctor.  He was sitting down, watching her carefully, as though he could tell something was off.  Obviously, he could. 

"I think we should run away," she said abruptly. 

He raised an eyebrow at her.  "You think we should run?"

"That's what I said," she sat across from him, one of her knees drawn up on the table.  "Don't you think we should?  Doesn't this feel wrong?"

She watched him closely as he furrowed his brows at her, not like he was angry, more like he was considering.  He nodded slowly.  "Yes, I mean, it feels wrong to be under someone's control.  Although, wasn't it much the same before we lost our memories?"

Rose nodded, though she wasn't entirely convinced of that fact.  "I suppose we were.  But something feels off."  She let her gaze drift, almost as though she were looking right through him, and then, fast as a shot, she let it turn back to him.  "You're a Doctor."

"Truer by the day," he beamed at her.

"Something's wrong with me."

His smile fell and a worried shadow immediately passed over his face.  "Are you feeling ill?"   
She shook her head, "Not as such, no.  I just... I keep getting these..."  She was fidgeting, tapping her temple with her fingers but seeming incredibly uncomfortable. 

"Go on," he said encouragingly, laying a hand over hers.  "What's happening?  Maybe I can help."

She wasn't sure how to describe it, but something told her that the Doctor might know exactly what it was, regardless on if she could completely trust him or not.  Of course she trusted him, that wasn't the question, but the matter of an unknown illness still stood.  She felt frustration building in her chest, afraid she would explain things incorrectly or not well enough.  He watched her patiently though, waiting for her to be ready to speak of what was ailing her.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she started to force out words.  "I get this feeling, in the back of my skull."  
As a result of her words, he lifted a hand to cup the back of her head.  "Here?"

"Yes."

"Alright," he removed his hand, "Anything else?"

"I feel something back there, like this presense, but it's...  It's a color."

A confused look passed over his face, like he wasn't sure what to think of it, but he didn't want to frighten her.  "What... Uh, what color is it, Rose?"

"It's gold."

"Lucid conscious dreaming," he responded.  "You're feeling yourself in a half-dream state, most likely."

"But I'm not even remotely asleep," Rose argued.  "You can't be lucid dreaming if you're not asleep."

The Doctor watched her for a moment.  "And why not?" he asked her bluntly.

"Because it doesn't make any sense, " Rose replied, keeping her eyes level with his.  "It's something else, something deeper and more meaningful than just dreaming," she worried her bottom lip, her brows drawing together in something akin to worry.  "And I keep hearing this...  Sound."

A silence settled between them, and Rose wondered if she should've told the Doctor what was going on at all.  Of course, he'd be confused, she was too, after all.  But, if anyone knew how to fix it, it would be him.  And she couldn't trust anyone else.  So she watched him and waited, hoping he would give her the proper response she was craving.  She was worried for her own life at this point. 

The Doctor only looked at her, breathing quietly, for several moments.  "What sort of sound is it, Rose?"  He sounded careful, as though he knew it could be something bad but wasn't about to address that with her directly. 

She pursed her lips, trying to think of how to describe it.  It was nothing and everything all at the same time and she didn't even know what it was.  "It sounds like a machine," she said finally.

"What, like a stone grinder?" The Doctor asked.  "Or a waterwheel?"

"More like a stone grinder, but it's not nearly as clean of a sound.  It's like this... This groaning sound, something odd.  I've never heard anything like it before."

She heard the Doctor's breath pick up, as though they were on the way to something very monumental.  Sometimes, when she looked at him, Rose wondered if they were.  He reached out a trembling hand and touched the back of her neck again, looking at her imploringly.  "Do you feel it here?  Even though you hear it, is this where it is?  With the gold?"

Rose nodded, enjoying the feel of his hand against her skin, and pushed back slightly into his touch.  "You're a Doctor," she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper, "What does it mean?"

He didn't take his hand from her, but let out a shuddering breath.  "It means, Rose, that you and I are both going completely mad."

She felt her heart sink to her stomach and a chill spread through her.  If something was wrong with them, she knew there wasn't a lot of possibility for fixing it.  After all, there wasn't alot of medicine they could use, and even if there was, they wouldn't be allowed to use it.  Medicine strong enough to cure whatever was ailing them would be reserved for the Pharaoh and the Queen.  Lowly servants like themselves would never be permitted to touch something so valuable. 

"What do you mean?" Rose asked carefully, "What's going on with you?  And why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you," the Doctor replied, his hand drifting from her neck down her arm to entwine their fingers together.  "But I'm hearing that sound as well.  The gold that you're feeling, or seeing, on the other hand," he shrugged, "I can't say that's happening to me."

Rose completely blew past the second half of his statement.  "You didn't want to worry me?" She clenched his hand in a vice-like grip.  "I would really rather you worry me so I don't think I'm going insane!"

The Doctor had the decency to look bashful when he looked up at her.  "I apologize," he said sheepishly.  "But, then, it must mean something, that we're both hearing that sound, don't you think?"  
As if on cue, the sound entered both their heads at the same time, and both their bodies stiffened, not in pain, just listening.  For clues, maybe, for answers.  Neither of them could really be sure, but it sounded more familiar when they were sitting with each other.

The Doctor felt a tingling spread throughout his mind, as though someone was trying to get in, but Rose only felt the gold, both sensations trying to crowd each other out for her attention.  The Doctor closed his eyes and tried opening his mind, not knowing what that meant but knowing that something wanted in.

The TARDIS! He gasped and opened his eyes, everything flooding back to him in one breathless moment.  Unfortunately, Rose didn't seem to be sharing the same experience, her eyes screwed shut and biting her lip in concentration. 

"Rose," he said softly, "What do you feel?"

    "The gold," she replied, "and that sound."

    "You have to let it in!" The Doctor said excitedly, squeezing her hand.  "Let it in, Rose, let it in!"

    Rose let out a choked sob, obviously realizing that the Doctor had gotten what they desperately both wanted.  He pulled his hands from hers and ran both his hands lovingly over her hair, hoping to soothe her.  "Rose, we didn't fall off the roof, please remember, Rose."

    The urge to call her 'my Rose' or 'precious Rose' was strong, but he knew that now he couldn't, shouldn't, now that he was back in his right mind.  It really wouldn't be fair, he could never keep her.  But somehow, it was a little harder to convince himself of that when he'd had his tongue down her throat the night before. 

    Instead of kissing her again, like he so wanted to, he continued to stroke her hair, encouraging her to give herself completely to the sound.  "Rose, please, I know you can!"

    He was afraid to say anything to her to try to trigger her, not knowing the extent of Surbia's magic, not knowing if it would kill her.  He could see her focusing, trying everything, doing her best, but it was starting to hurt her.  She sobbed again and leaned forward into him, clutching the front of his robes.

    The Doctor held her there, cradling her against his chest.  "It's alright, Rose, next time."

    There was a brief moment where he thought of going into her head to see if he could unlock her memories, but that could cause permanent damage to her brain, and he wanted to keep that brain as safe as possible.  He laid his cheek against her head, shushing her gently, trying to calm her.  "Rose, it'll be just fine, I promise."

    "You remember," she said mournfully.  It wasn't a question.

    "Yes, and you will too, we can't give up."

    He heard footsteps approaching their chambers, and he pushed her away from him to wipe her tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "No one can know I remember, and that you're going to, as well.  Okay?"

    She nodded, suddenly resolute.  She leaned forward, and he knew it was to kiss him, and he allowed himself the briefest peck, just to keep her calm.  It seemed as though she was trying to bring comfort from him, and he was loath to refuse her that.

    When the person approaching entered, it was Aui, one of the Queen's servants.  The Doctor felt a growing resentment for her now that he remembered.  However, he put on a beaming smile.  "Yes, Aui, what is it?"

    "The Queen requests that you travel into the city of Cairo with Rose and collect fabrics for myself and Isi to make a dress from."

    The Doctor could barely keep back a laugh of delight.  Perhaps this was their escape.  "Oh, yes, that we can do!"

 


	14. Chapter 14

The first thing to do would be to figure out if the errand the Queen was sending them on was a trap or not.  The Doctor was suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable in the traditional garb, nearly craving to be back in normal clothing, something more familiar so he could feel a bit stronger in whatever it was they were about to do.

That didn't stop him from completely enjoying how Rose looked in said traditional garb.  He should start insisting that she wear dresses more.  That was, if she wanted to.  If she got her memory back, he had to remind himself.

If he was an honest man, he would be forced to admit that even if she didn't get her memory back, he would still want her to come with him in the TARDIS.  Her mother would be furious, but the Doctor would be a very happy man indeed.  There were rare moments in which he admitted to himself he needed her much more than was appropriate for a Time Lord to need a human being, or anyone at all, for that matter.

But it was there, that craving to be near her, close to her at all costs.  And subconsciously, they'd been drawn to each other, wanting everything, more than two platonic friends should want, of course.  She'd been in his lap and he'd been kissing her as though he'd never see another woman in his life.  And even if he did, he didn't think he would want them any more than he would always want Rose.   

"You look thoughtful," she said as they set out on the Queen's errand, waiting for a litter to be brought to them. 

"I suppose I am," he said, almost trying to shove his hands in his pockets before realizing he had none.  "I don't reckon you know what sort of fabric we're supposed to get?"

Rose giggled and shook her head. She seemed to have recovered from her shock, but she kept giving him curious looks, like she wanted to look into his mind and see what he was remembering.    
      
    "No," she said, "I don't think I know.  Something gold?"

    "Purple," a timid manservant said from next to them.  "The Queen requests purple fabric."

    "Well, that sounds royal enough," the Doctor said, trying to sound chipper.  "And will you be accompanying us?"

    The guard gave a curt nod.  "Yes, as your guard."

    The Doctor inwardly deflated.  Whether she realized it or not, the Queen had foiled any attempts he and Rose could make at escape.  He sighed heavily and absently reached over for Rose's hand.  She was not hesitant in lacing her fingers between his and squeezing gently.   
    It really wasn't fair that she trusted him so unconditionally.  He didn't deserve it, and she was still not in her right mind.  Somehow, though, the only thought she had latched onto was that he was supposed to be with her, and she could trust in him.  And that was enough.

    They were led into a litter the same size as before, so it made them sit in the same position they'd been in the first time.  That meant that Rose was rather close to him and one of her legs was over his.  He couldn't decide if it was better or worse that she had the dress-like robes covering her legs, because although less skin was touching, it made her legs look very tantalizing whenever she shifted.

He sighed heavily and leaned his head against the back of the litter.  Rose pulled her hand from his and seemed to get as far away from him as she could.  He slid his gaze over to her and furrowed his brows.  "Rose?"

"What do you remember?" She asked softly, "About us?"

Closing his eyes, he took a few calming breaths.  Of course she would want to know why he'd pulled back from her.  Any other man who had kissed her like he had the night before would've been much more tactile with said kisses.  And he wanted to be.  He really wanted to be.  But what was he supposed to say when she was back to herself and had taken advantage of her?  Last night could be forgiven, neither of them were in their right minds, but today?  He knew, and she didn't.  It wouldn't be fair.

"Rose," his voice came out on a warning note.

"S'fine," she laced her hands together in her lap.  "I should've known it was just the traumatic experience trying to bring us together.  I get it."

He'd said things he couldn't take back, though.  Not because he didn't want to, but because those words belonged to her.  As much as he wanted to make her his in every sense of the word, he was now remembering all the reasons he shouldn't.  They made less sense now, but they were there.

"Did we even know each other, before?"

"Yes," the Doctor said without hesitation, "We travel together."

"That's a bit scandalous," she snapped.

He knew she didn't mean to get angry with him, and he tried to remind himself with that as he continued to try to meet her eyes.  "Not the places we go, it isn't."

"Do I like travelling?"

"I certainly hope so," the Doctor was trying to get her to laugh, but it didn't really appear to be working.  She pursed her lips, very much as though she was trying not to cry, not that she was angry.  He continued, "We've travelled together for almost two years."

"I love you, don't I?" Although she asked it, it wasn't a question.

"I can't tell you what you're feeling, Rose," he said honestly, "I almost never know how to read you."

"And even so, you don't love me."

"Rose, I-"

She covered her face with her hands.  "Never mind," she said, "That's embarrassing, I'm sorry."

He didn't know what to say, so he shifted the topic.  "We're going to get your memory back, Rose."

"Is that even my name? Rose?" She asked softly.  He wished she would look at him.

"Yes," he said with conviction, "Rose is your name."

"And yours?"

"My name is the Doctor," he said.

"That's your real name?" She said disbelievingly. 

The Doctor sighed, "It's the name I chose," he said.

"And your mum didn't name you?"

"It's a very foreign name," he replied dismissively, "No one knows it."

She was quiet, and he could sense that she knew exactly what he was talking about.  Only his bondmate would know his name, and if he had a choice, Rose would be the one to share his name with him.  But his rules taunted him at every turn, and he knew that he would never be allowed to have her. 

He just wanted her to talk again.  She was upset, and for good reason, because of course she was feeling left high and dry.  He wanted to kiss her again.  The urge to do so was almost painful, like he wouldn't be able to breathe without her.

It was truly unfair, how every kiss they'd shared had been stolen.  The Vortex and Cassandra and both of them acting on subconscious.  He wanted to relent.  He wanted to hold her, touch her, keep her as close as possible.  Of course he loved her.  How could he not? 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. 

"Not your fault, is it?" She asked, "Unless it's your fault we got into this mess."

He laughed, but there was no mirth behind it.  "It usually is my fault, when we get into situations like this.  You might not believe this, but we're not servants."

She snorted.  "I assumed."

"And why is that?"

"The second you remembered, you started...  You're acting very dominant,  You know, pack leader sort of thing."

He nodded.  "I think so," he admitted, "That's often how I'm perceived."

"As a leader?"

"As a leader."

She fell silent again, and he didn't want to push her, but he wasn't used to her being so close but also so far from him.  His hand twitched, used to reaching out for her, aching to reach for her. 

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I got you into this."

"S'okay," she said softly.  "We're gonna have a lot to talk about when I get my memory back, aren't we?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I really think we are."

"I think I do, though."

"What's that, Rose?"  He asked, his confusion evident in his voice.

"I think I really do love you."


	15. Chapter 15

 

The Doctor closed his eyes.  He'd always (whether he wanted to admit it or not) wanted to hear such words from Rose.  He wanted her to love him, because he was an incredibly selfish man, but he knew she shouldn't.  

"I don't know why you've got hangups," she continued, "And if you want to pull away from me that's fine.  But the point it we still have to get out of this together."

"I know, Rose," he said, and was surprised at how weak his voice sounded.  He wouldn't have it any other way.  He was only leaving here with her.  How they planned to escape though, he had no idea.  

"We travel together," she stated, "You mentioned that.  You're going to take me back home after this, aren't you?"

He felt his throat constrict at her words.  Did she really think that he didn't want her?  After all of this?  He closed his eyes, giving himself a moment, then turned to look at her. 

"Only if you want me to.  And you'll be able to decide once you get your memory back."

"If I get my memory back."

"You will," he said fiercely, "I promise."

She still wasn't looking at him.  "You shouldn't make promises like that, Doctor."

"I try to only make promises I can keep," he shot back, "And right now my promise is to keep you safe and get us out of here, your memory intact."

"You can't promise that," she replied.  She turned her head away from him, looking out the slit in the curtain on the litter.  "I think it's best that we don't talk, now."

He heard the strangled quality to her voice and could tell that she was trying not to cry.  God, what had he done?  She'd only wanted to be close to him, and of course he wanted to be close to her.  He fidgeted with his hands in his lap, resisting the urge to reach out and grab her hand again.  It was nearly painful to not do so.  

The silence weighed on them until they reached the city.  The Doctor and Rose were followed by a guard who had given them a pouch of money for the fabric the Queen would need.  He kept looking at her, but she wouldn't return his gaze.

He knew it wasn't out of anger at him, that she was just trying to repress herself so she wouldn't make him uncomfortable.  In fact, she was making him the very opposite of uncomfortable and that there was the very problem in the situation. 

"You're probably better with fabric than me," he said conversationally, bumping her shoulder with his.  "Care to help out?" 

She nodded.  "Yeah, no light purples, only deep, because that means more dye is used.  Makes it more valuable."

The Doctor wasn't about to tell her that he already knew that.  She needed something to grasp onto, and if that happened to be knowledge of fabrics, so be it. 

He didn't want to hurt her.  She'd thank him later for pushing her away, she'd probably think she'd embarrassed herself.  He was reluctant to admit that he had wanted to do more than just kiss her.  He'd never tell her, and somehow, they would have to leave all of this and what had happened in the past.  

It would be harder than he could ever imagine, he was sure.

Rose easily navigated them through the market, at least part of her remembering that they were always dodging aliens and their artifacts on different planets.  She looked back every once in awhile to make sure he was following her, and every time she looked, his eyes were firmly locked on her.  She tried not to read into it.

Deep down she knew she had to shove every feeling she had for him away, especially after she came back to herself and got her memories back.  It was insane, the whole lot of it.  She felt as though she'd known him forever, and maybe she had.  

"Here," she said, breaking herself out of her thoughts to lead him to the seller of many fine cloths and fabrics.

The Doctor's arm closed over her upper arm, and he leaned close to her.  "Rose, carry on with the purchase, but just listen."

She stiffened at the tight tone in his voice.  Something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones.  Swallowing, she pulled out the pouch and pointed to the deepest purple fabric she saw.  The kindly old woman who ran the shop smiled at her and went to fetch it.

"We need to run," the Doctor said, "Quickly, out of here.  I can get us back to our....  Travelling vehicle.  But you need to trust me and run with me, do you think you can do that?"

Rose gave a curt nod that she could tell he saw because he was studying her so intently.

"Good," he whispered, "on my count.  Wrap up the purchase."

"Thank you," Rose said to the woman, the money and fabric passing hands.  "Have a lovely rest of your day."

"The same to you," the woman replied before returning to her work.

A quick glance behind her shoulder told Rose that their guard was still behind them and watching them very carefully.  She felt her heart speed up, the excitement of a chase not yet begun starting to flow through her veins, adrenaline pumping.  She had a feeling she lived for this, enjoyed it. 

The Doctor's hand shifted form her arm to the small of her back.  "Keep walking.  Act natural. We're going to run as far away from that litter as we can, into the city.  Understand?" 

"Yeah," Rose tried not to sound to alarmed, but she could feel it, an alertness in the back of mind, keeping her locked onto everything, hyper-aware of the guard behind them.

"One..." the Doctor's fingers curled into the fabric of her dress and she tried to fight down a shiver.

"Two," his walk quickened, and she was only to tell because of how close she was to him.

"Run!" He didn't shout it, but with all the blood rushing through her ears, he may has well have.  With a cry, she took off with him, his hand grappling for hers so he could pull her along.  She didn't find herself struggling to keep up with his gait.  She hitched up her skirts in her free hand and kept running, letting the Doctor zig-zag them through the crowd of people.

"Halt!" they heard their guard shout behind them, but it only made them run faster. 

"Into the city," The Doctor panted, "We have to get into the city!"

Rose could do nothing but nod furiously, hoping he'd be able to see it or sense it or something.  The Doctor gave her hand a squeeze and they launched out of the market and into the city, which was luckily just as bustling.  

The Doctor let out a cry of excitement and brought Rose down a dark, empty alley, to the back corner of it.  He pressed her into the wall, minimizing the space they were occupying, his body pressed against hers. 

Oh, this really was rich.  Rose tried not to look at him, or get intoxicated by his scent, or think of how his hands were on her upper arms again.  He was breathing heavily, his head turned towards the opening of the alley.  Following his lead (and hoping it would give her a good distraction) she looked to the side as well, her hands subconsciously coming up to grip the fabric at his waist, too close to his skin.  

She couldn't figure out why his skin was cool under her touch, but it was, and it was blissful against the heat.  Touching him was blissful.

"Doctor," she breathed out as their guard ran past.  She cleared her throat softly, hoping he hadn't noticed the husky quality to her voice.  "He's gone."

The Doctor slowly looked down to her, his face looking more conflicted than she'd ever seen anyone look.  Or at least, that was what she thought.  He brought a trembling hand up to her cheek.  "Rose," he said softly.  She watched him, afraid of what he would do, afraid of what he wouldn't do.  She just wanted him to do _something._

"Yeah?" She finally replied, registering he was looking for some sort of answer.

She watched the conflict war in his eyes and suddenly he let out a groan.  He muttered something that sounded like "sod the rules" before lifting her by the waist, pressing her into the wall and crushing his mouth to hers.  

Rose gasped against his mouth, not understanding what he was doing but also not about to stop it either.  She pushed one hand on his shoulder to support herself and plunged the other into his hair.  He moved his mouth harshly against hers, knocking her head against the smooth wall of the building they were against.  

One of his hands clung to her thigh, the other under her, supporting her position.  He wrenched his mouth away from hers to press hot, open mouthed kisses down the column of her neck.  She felt her eyes flutter shut and her fingers curl into his hair, feeling only his lips and his breath on her.  Finally, panting for breath, he rested, his face pressed into the crook of her neck.  

"Rose," he said again, more of a reverent sound this time.  

She caressed her way down to the back of his neck.  "Yes?"

"I have an idea, on how to get your memory back so we can continue this," he pressed her into the wall again until she whimpered, "But we have to find somewhere safe to hide."

She tugged him up by his hair and lowered her mouth to his for another deep kiss.  "You saying you want me, Doctor?" she asked playfully, quirking her eyebrow at him.

"Desperately," he said in a strangled voice.  "My... My hang-ups, as you call them, they'll make sense when you have your memory back, but I don't want you to hate me for anything that I do to you until then."

"Doubt I'll hate you," she purred, and that time it was him who kissed her, urgent and demanding.  "We've got to find somewhere safe," he murmured against her skin.

"Here's plenty safe, and we've got that dark cloth.  No one will know we're here."

He bit her jaw and licked down to her collarbone.   "You're right, we'll stay here."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"Memories?  Mine, to be specific."

He looked up at her as though he'd completely forgotten all about it.  "Yes.  Right.  Sorry."

She giggled and kicked her feet a little.  "Let me down?"

He lowered her to the ground.  "Right!  Yes!  Sorry!"

He took the cloth from where it had been dropped from the floor.  "Have a seat, Rose, and we'll talk about your memories."


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor spread the large piece of cloth as a blanket out below them.  He gestured for Rose to sit down, only taking a seat after she did.  He rubbed his hands together, watching her carefully.  "I have an idea," he said softly, "But you're going to have to trust me."

"I do," she said softly, "I trust you a lot.  I'm not sure why, though."

He smiled, unable to resist doing so.  "Because we save each other quite a lot," he said to her, "It's natural to trust someone when you'd protect them with your life."

She watched him carefully as he brushed off his hands, not meeting her eyes.  "Are we talking about you or me here?"

The Doctor coughed, as though he wasn't expecting the question.  He finally met her gaze.  "Both of us.  We...  We take care of each other."

He took her hand in his, palm up, and ran his pointer and middle fingers from the heel of her hand to her fingertips.  A warm, tingling feeling spread through her palm.  Her eyes fluttered closed and the feeling of gold pulsed through her again, running down her arm to her hand and right into the Doctor. 

She heard him gasp and her eyes flew open.  "What is it?" She asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, Rose, that was brilliant, that was very good!" He stroked her palm again and the same feeling rushed through her, stronger.  The Doctor bounced up and down, excitement showing through the happy grin on his face.  

"What is that?" She asked, feeling a bit more urgent.  "What does that mean?  I can feel it, I can feel something."

"The gold," he whispered, "You said you felt gold rushing through you, and oh, Rose, I didn't have my memory, I didn't understand the significance of it.  Your brain, even if it doesn't realize it's your brain, is brilliant."  

Rose laughed a little uncomfortably at the compliment.  "I don't think I understand."

"No, but you will in a moment..." He paused, holding her hand in his.  "You said you trust me."

"Yes," Rose replied with conviction.  "I trust you."

The Doctor brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and settled his fingers against her temple.  He lifted his other hand from hers and set his other hand on the opposite side of her head.  He was very close now, and Rose felt her breath hitch at his closeness.  "Close your eyes," he whispered.  "Let me in."

"What are you going to do?" She asked shakily.

"It's called telepathy," he told her slowly, trying to ease her into it.  "I'm going to try to unlock your memories, so you can come back to me and we can get rid of the tyrants that captured us."

Rose reached out and lay her hands on his knees, needing to touch him somehow.  She closed her eyes, as he asked, and tried not to show how her hands were shaking.

"This is intimate," he said, "It might feel a bit odd.  Let me in."

She scrunched her eyebrows up without opening her eyes to look at him.  "Let you in? Into my head?" 

He couldn't resist a light chuckle at her confusion.  He had forgotten she hadn't done this before, not in her own mind.  "Yes," he said softly, "You've got to let me into your mind."

"I don't know how to do that."

"Yes you do," he replied.  "You don't remember, but you do."  He pressed the pads of his fingers a little harder into her temples.  "Just relax, think of letting me in."

Rose didn't know quite what she was doing, or how she was doing it, but she relaxed, her shoulders slumping with the movement.  She felt a gentle probing at the back of her mind, mixing with the gold and looking (or feeling, she wasn't really sure) blue.  "Is that you?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," the Doctor replied, trying to keep his excitement to a minimum.  "You're very telepathic, Rose."

"Is that uncommon?" 

"Well, yes, it is."

"Are you uncommon?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to tell her of course he was uncommon, he was a bloody Time Lord, the most uncommon thing in the universe, but that might not be the best thing to say to someone who didn't understand.  She knew nothing of their living situation, or who she was and where she came from.  She'd even said she'd thought them travelling together was scandalous, so of course she believed they were from here.  She had no reason not to.

So instead of what he wanted to say, he told her, "Yes, I suppose I'm rather uncommon too."  He closed his eyes, trying to put himself in the same state as her.  "I'm going to speak in your mind now, is that alright?"

"Yes."

He settled into his position, everything but his fingers against her temples relaxed.  He prodded his way into her mind.

_Just imagine a door closing if you don't want me to see anything._

_Okay, Doctor_.

Obviously, nothing in her mind closed, but he felt as though he should give her the option.  He wanted her to feel safe with him, and she would remember this when she got her memory back, regardless of if he had asked her or not.

He was rooting around in her brain for what felt like hours.  All he'd found was the love she had for him, and how it flowed through her so completely.  It was all she had, he realized, since she didn't have her memories.  However, the impact of it shocked him, waves upon waves of love and affection crashing from her and into him.  He gasped and pressed his fingers tighter against him.  

_Is everything alright?_  She sounded afraid, he noticed.  

_Yes, Rose, everything is fine_.

He didn't want to say anything to her about what he was seeing, even though she'd told him what she thought of him and how she felt.  As he sifted through her brain, he looked for an anomaly, something so painfully different it would make him roll his eyes with how obvious it was.  

It wasn't that different, however, a shade darker, something he knew he would not find in Rose's mind.  He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, her thoughts flaring and suddenly bursting with color.  Ah.  All except the one thought that was a bit darker.  He had it.  

He pressed closer to it, and he found that he had to break it.  He could do that with the strength of his own mind, he knew that, but he was afraid about how it would affect Rose.  Something might hurt her, but he knew he had to risk it.  

_Rose, I've found the block on your memories, but it might hurt you_.

Her fingers tightened into the fabric at his knees.   _Okay, I'm ready._

_You're very brave, Rose_.

He pressed the block as gently as he could, trying to be careful with her mind.  He eventually just had to hit it with the full force of his mind.  He heard her cry out as the lock burst, her memories flooding back all at once.  He drew himself back, trying not to read her memories.

_Doctor_.

The thought flowed from her mind and into his.  He felt himself smiling at the thought that it was now her talking to him.  He could tell by the way her voice sounded in his head, how she said his name.  

_Yes, Rose?_

_I was right._

_About what?_

I _do.  I really do love you_.


	17. Chapter 17

"Rose...."

He was outside of her mind now, but with a power she didn't know she possessed, she pulled him back in, since his fingers were still at her temples.  She pushed everything she was feeling for him at him and heard him gasp as his fingers pressed harder into her temples.  Her eyes flew open and found him already staring at her. 

His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, as though he couldn't think of anything to say.  "How did you?" He began, then shook his head, "I never taught you-"

"I know," she said, "I just... I wanted to show you, and so I showed you."

The Doctor let out a breathless laugh and moved his hands to cup her cheeks.  "There is no way you should be able to do that," he said, "You must have an incredibly strong telepathic field to be so-"

He could've finished, but instead he just launched forward and kissed her.  She moved her hands from his knees to touch his waist, his hands still cradling her cheeks.  He was so gentle in his exploration that she felt as though she might melt into him and be very happy doing so.  

He pressed closer and opened his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss, and she followed his lead.  Somehow, kissing him felt so different than it had just minutes before, when she hadn't had her proper memory to deal with.

Now, with the same feelings, only expanded and deepened, she felt as though, with every parting and meeting of their lips, that she was committing herself to him.  Of course, she was.  He was the only one she'd ever want to be with, now and forever.  She could feel him giving himself to her, and he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, and she could feel him shaking.  

Gently, and tenderly, they separated, but only so he could pull back to press loving kisses to her forehead and cheeks.  Her eyes were still closed, she felt as though she couldn't open them, so much was she relishing his touch and his breath against her skin.

"Doctor," she whispered.  He pulled back, breathing heavily, and she allowed her eyelids to flutter open.  The second their eyes met they both started giggling like teenagers snogging for the first time.  He stroked her hair back, just for the sake of touching her, as his eyes searched hers.  

"I'm sorry," he said softly.  

She jerked back, wrenching his hands from her.  "Why are you sorry?"

"No, no, no, not like that," he laughed, reaching for her again.  She let him, though she shot him a suspicious glare.  His hands coasted back into her hair again, holding her close to him.  "I'm sorry I've been such a fool."

She tilted her head forward, nudging her nose against his.  "You're not a fool.  In fact, you're rather fond of saying you're brilliant."

"I am," he said smugly, and she giggled, "But I kept all this from us, and what sort of fool does that make me?"

She slid her hands onto his chest.  "I think we're both rather stupid."

"Complete morons."

"Idiots of the highest nature."

"Oh, I agree completely."

Rose giggled and closed her eyes.  "Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"I'd like to kiss your stupid face again, if we're saying we're stupid."  

His hands shifted from her face to wrap around her waist, pulling her halfway into his lap.  She went willingly, wrapping her arms around his neck.  Slowly, as though savoring every moment, he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.  He pulled away and she whimpered at the loss before he pressed in again, deepening the angle.  

Her hand slipped into his hair, her fingers curling against his scalp.  Night was falling around them, but neither of them were up to noticing, though, they were really quite busy.  He was focused on memorizing the feel of her, her warm she was and how he could still feel her love pouring into him from her mind. 

"Rose," he gasped out, pulling away at the onslaught of her feelings.  "How are you doing that?" he asked. 

She furrowed her brows at him, but her eyes were crossed because he was so close and she had to back up.  "I'm not doing anything," she said.  "What are you talking about?" 

"You're still sending me emotions from your mind.  How are you doing that?"

She giggled and kissed his forehead, "I told you, I'm not doing anything."

"But you are," he tugged her closer to himself, his hands splaying over her back.  "I'd like to run some tests about it once we get home."

She felt something warm blossom inside her when he said 'home', because that was certainly what it was.  She ran her hands through his hair again and looped her arms back around his neck.

"You want to run some test?" She hummed and nodded.  "Very sexy."

"I'll show you sexy, just not here," he said, his tone playful.  She giggled and kissed him again.  When she pulled away, he looked over towards the front of the alley.  "We'd better get ready to leg it back to the TARDIS," he said, "Once night falls completely it'll be easy to get there without being spotted."

Rose nodded, "Okay.  We can use the cloth to cover up, harder to spot us if we're in dark, yeah?"

"Yes, we'll have to rip it, though," he said, getting to her feet and holding his hands out for her.  She placed her hands in his and let him pull her to her feet.  He grinned at her before stepping to the side and encouraging her to do the same so he could pick the cloth up off of the ground.

"I suppose you know, then," he said conversationally, picking at the cloth before starting a tear down the middle, giving them each a rather large piece to wrap themselves in.

Rose crossed her arms against the draft that was coming into the alley.  She cocked her head at him.  "What do I know?" She asked, biting her lip.

He set the ripped cloth back to the floor and came up to her to grip her upper arms.  "That I love you."

That set them off kissing again and it wasn't until Rose was up against the wall with one of her legs around the Doctor's hip that they decided it was probably best that they get back to the TARDIS as quickly as possible.  He pulled himself from her reluctantly and threw her her half of the cloth.  She wrapped herself in it and watched as he did the same with his.  He started to lead her out of the alley and held his hand back for hers.

Her fingers laced through his and he pulled her out of the alley.  Nobody else seemed to be in the city.  It was downright dead, and Rose was having a hard time not getting creeped out by what was (or wasn't) lurking in the shadows.  The Doctor kept her close in case someone jumped out, and she found herself trying to trust his judgement.

"Do you know where we're going?" Rose whispered close to his ear.

He nodded, "We're not terribly far," he promised.  "We have to get out of the city and get a little bit past the palace."

"How are we going to get there without Horus Ba or Surbia finding us?" Rose asked. 

The Doctor pulled her from the main road as they reached the market they'd run from. "We're very clever, Rose, I think you keep forgetting that."

She stifled a giggle and, unable to help himself, he turned and kissed her temple.  "We'll keep to the side," he said, "It'll be fine."

Rose wasn't afraid that they wouldn't be fine, even if they got into trouble, she knew they would be alright.  She trusted the Doctor.  And she loved him.  A smile lit on her face when she remembered that he'd said it back.  

They walked back to the palace the long way round, and when they made it, Rose almost wept with relief.  It had to be past one in the morning.  

"Get some sleep," he said, "I'm not going to send us into the Vortex, though."

"You might make us miss by a century," Rose teased, bumping her shoulder against his.  "Aren't you tired, though?  All that... Mind altering, and what not."

He laughed, "If you want me to stay with you, Rose, I will."

"You will?"

"I will."

Neither of them were imagining the incredibly happy hum the TARDIS sent them.  She lit up in the Doctor's mind and showed him the equivalent of pointing wildly at a specific door.  He furrowed his brows but dragged Rose along down the corridor towards the room the TARDIS was leading him towards.  

It was a simple door, nothing out of the ordinary, but when the Doctor opened the door it was definitely out of the ordinary.

The room was something that described both Rose and the Doctor beautifully.  The carpet was shaggy and blue, and there was a giant four-poster bed in the middle of the room with dark blue sheets and a white duvet.  The closet in the room was enormous and both of them had their things already placed in the room.  

One thing the Doctor noticed was the big desk with all of his bits and bobs already littered across it. He let out a laugh as his eyes traveled the rest of the room.  There was also a door that led to a massive en suite, and he tried not to send the TARDIS an image of him quirking an eyebrow at her.

Rose squeezed his hand.  "Oh, this is beautiful," she breathed, "It's too bad it's only for sleeping tonight," she purred before passing him to get changed.

For a moment, he forgot that they had to leave in the morning to overthrow a Pharaoh and a Queen.  He was a little too fixated on Rose Tyler, and he had a feeling it would be that way until the end of time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!

The Doctor was right in assuming they would need a night's sleep before travelling out to defeat the Queen.  Mind control, whether hypnotism, memory manipulation or suppression of the brain, tires out the mind.  

He couldn't be too upset about it though, because Rose was laying with him in his arms, in what he assumed was now _their_ bed.  In spite of himself, he sent the TARDIS a little wave of gratitude that she definitely deserved.  He snuggled down under the covers and pulled Rose closer to him, not wanting to let her go for anything. 

"Cold?" she mumbled into his chest.

"What's that?" He asked, trying to look down at her. 

She removed her face from his shirt.  "Are you cold?"

"No, why?"

In response, she grinned and cuddled back against him.  "Never mind," she said softly.  

They were awakened the next morning by knocking on the TARDIS door.  Rose tensed, not knowing who it was or why it was so loud, as if it were on their bedroom door.  She shook the Doctor lightly.  "Doctor," she whispered, "We've company."

"We are the only sentient beings on this ship," he replied groggily.  

She was about to retort that no, they most certainly were not, because there was someone outside, when there was another knock at the door.  The Doctor stroked his hand up her back and hummed.  "You're right, we've company.  Come on, let's answer it." 

He rolled out of bed and she followed, grabbing a dressing gown to pull around herself as they padded down the hallway and to the door.  Their visitor was still knocking, and was rather surprised when the Doctor flung the door open.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully, and one of the Queen's servants, Isi, stood before them.  She looked frightened, her hand raised to knock again.

"This is your magic box," she said.

Rose furrowed her brows.  "Yeah, that's us, how'd you find it?  How'd you know we were inside?"

"You were gone.  I guessed."

"Alright then," The Doctor put his hands in his dressing gown pockets, "If you wanted to find us, what's it for?  Going to drag us back to the palace?"

Isi shook her head violently, "No!  Of course not."

"How can you say 'of course not'?" Rose crossed her arms, "You were the one holding me still while that Queen of yours messed us up!"

The girl shifted, looking very uncomfortable and staring at her shaking hand.  "Have you ever considered, ma'am, that the Queen was tricking us as well?"

All three of them stood, staring at each other.  They'd all been manipulated to bend to the Queen's rule, and that was a tyrant if Rose had ever seen one.  She watched the other girl carefully.  "I'm sorry," she said sincerely, "But we're going to get rid of her."

"And you can help, now," the Doctor added, "We'll need all the help we can get on this.  But it could be dangerous.  Are you in?" 

Isi nodded, a powerful glint shining in her eyes that Rose was sure she'd never seen there before.  That was it, then.  Surbia had been controlling her girls as well, and Isi, somehow, had broken free of it.  One more to their team, and someone with inside knowledge, at that.  It was almost dead lucky that Isi had found them, but Rose had stopped believing in luck ages ago.

"Let us get changed," Rose said, "And we'll meet you right out here."

"Yes, ma'am," Isi replied.

"Oh, none of that ma'am stuff," Rose waved her off.  "Rose and the Doctor, that's us."

They bid Isi goodbye and told her to wait again, and Rose and the Doctor went back to their room to change.  The Doctor touched a hand to her back as they walked, and somehow the feeling of such a simple thing, in their new relationship, was something that sent chills down her spine.  He drew her close to his side as they walked.  

"Cold?" He asked absently, and she giggled.  

"No," she shook her head.  "Not cold."

They got changed, not into the traditional garb, not again, back into clothes they knew they could fight in.  Rose bounced on her toes, waiting for the Doctor to finish putting on all of his layers.

"Do you need three shirts?" She asked skeptically.

"What?" He looked confused at the very mention of it.

"You've got your button down, and your henley, and sometimes an undershirt.  That's three.  It's a lot, isn't it?"

He approached her and skimmed his hands up her arms before leaning down to kiss her.  "You don't like the shirts?" He mumbled against the skin of her neck in between trailed kisses.  

"I was just asking," she replied a little breathlessly.

He chuckled and pulled back.  "Let's go," he said, jerking his head towards the door.  He took her hand and pulled her along behind him, all the way back out to where Isi was waiting. 

"Alright!" The Doctor said as they bust out the TARDIS doors.  "I'm thinking it's going to be very difficult to get into the palace again, considering everyone is probably looking for us, but if you can get us there that'd be ideal, and hang on, how come you didn't question our... Box."

Isi blinked at him.  "I know of magic," she said simply.

"Right, of course you do," the Doctor shook his head.  

Rose patted his hand and cut his tangent short.  "Okay, so how are we supposed to get into the palace?"

"The Queen will have guards looking for you at every post she has," Isi told them, "She wants nothing more than to find you and return you to your jobs."

"She wants us to become their lovers," Rose said dryly. 

Isi made a noise in the back of her throat.  "It's what they both desire on a level, yes, but you will not be manipulated.  They would only try to seduce you."

Rose snorted.  "Well, that's not gonna work," she said firmly.  The Doctor squeezed her hand a little gratefully in response.  

"We'll have to enter the servant's entrance in the palace," Isi said, "You have not been through that way."

"No, we haven't," the Doctor replied.  "We never left the palace until the Queen sent us for fabric.  Did she know we would escape?"

"She did not know you had your memory back.  There as no way for her to know."

"And how do you know that?" The Doctor questioned.

Isi shrugged, "Because you ran away."

They continued to walk in what the Doctor recognized as a wide loop, so that no one would see them.  That wouldn't last for long, he knew, they were probably fugitives by now and hunted by everyone in Egypt.  A blonde girl wouldn't be hard to find, regardless of how she was dressed.  His hand tightened on hers in response, as though the mere thought of letting her go was physically painful. 

"Doctor, are you alright?" Rose asked.  

"I'm alright," he replied.

"Because you know, we're in the middle of the desert, so obviously no one can catch us yet," she was trying to sound reassuring and he knew that, and it should've worked, but he was terrified of her getting hurt.  Especially now.  

"I know that," he said softly.  She rubbed her thumb over his, trying to be comforting.  He knew she was having trouble with this as well.  She had to know what an easy target she was.  

By the time they approached the palace, Rose was starting to grow tired, her head falling onto the Doctor's shoulder every so often.  He would've carried her, but as they say, a body at rest tends to stay at rest and Rose really needed to stay in motion. 

"Servant's entrance," Isi said by way of explanation as she led them to a doorway that was almost too small for a human body to fit through.  

"Step one complete," the Doctor muttered as they entered the servant's common quarters. 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Doctor."

All three intruders turned to see Queen Surbia sitting with Horus Ba, two guards flanking both of them.  She gave a flick of her hand. 

"Get them."


	19. Chapter 19

Rose opened her mouth to protest just as she felt Khat's hands close around her arms from behind.  Aui grabbed the Doctor, and as he struggled to get away, Rose herself started to feel a bit hopeless.  She felt the blood pounding in her ears and tried to calm herself, trying to wrench her arms from Khat's grasp.

"Bring Isi forward," Surbia said coldly, and immediately her guards lurched forward and grabbed Isi roughly, dragging her to fall at Surbia and Horus Ba's feet.  Rose felt incredibly proud of the other girl, who held her head high and stared straight at the Queen.

"You are a traitor," the Queen said.

"I am a liberator," Isi bit back. 

Surbia let out a humorless laugh.  "And you think that helping these fools would solve anything for you?"

"You're an oppressor, and a sorceress," Isi replied bravely, "And I will not be manipulated by you and your witchcraft any longer."

"Is that so?" Surbia hummed and glanced around, as though looking for a solution.  "Kill her."

"No!" Rose lunged forward, almost taking Khat down with her.

Surbia looked up at Rose, shocked.  "And you've already developed a friendship with this one?"  She scoffed, "That woman is the only reason I couldn't have the Doctor."

"There were other reasons," The Doctor piped up from where he stood.

She shot him a glance.  "Nevertheless, this woman should be punished for what she's done."

"Banish her," the Doctor said, "Send her away with us.  We travel the galaxies, you'd never see her again."

Rose could hear the panic in the Doctor's voice.  She knew his plan was not to take Isi gallivanting through time and space.  He was going to want to take her somewhere she could be safe and have no chance of running into Surbia ever again.  Rose found herself wanting to fight for that as well, wanting Isi safe.  

"I'll also never see her again if I kill her," Surbia responded.

"You forget that she is the Queen, and not her, or you, or anyone else," Horus Ba said calmly.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes.  "I'd keep your mouth shut, sir.  You're supposed to be dead."

Horus Ba only got comfortable in his seat and smirked before throwing a wink at Rose.  She immediately felt disgusting under his scrutiny and wanted to run as far as she could.  To counter the feeling, she looked over at the Doctor, who was nothing short of gazing at her.  He nodded, as though he knew what she was thinking, and she turned back to face the Pharaoh and Queen, feeling stronger. 

"I've made my decision," Surbia said flippantly, "Isi dies."

The heaviness that fell over the room didn't escape the Doctor and Rose as both of them tried to figure out a way out of this.  The Doctor couldn't reach his sonic, not from the way he was being held.  He squirmed in Aui's grasp and wondered at her strength. She must've been enhanced by Surbia's magic somehow, and he couldn't break her grip.  

Isi didn't make a sound, kept her focus on the Queen defiantly, even as she was held captive.  She didn't lower her head, and somewhere, she must have known that her defiance, her rebellion agaisnt the Queen, would start this.  How long she had been planning it, Rose didn't know, but she knew that the hinge must've been on the Doctor and Rose remembering their pasts.  

She'd been so quiet, and that was why.  She'd wanted to save them, she'd wanted to save all of them.  It wasn't fair, and as long as she could, Rose wasn't going to stand for it.  She went nearly wild, pulling forward, trying to dislodge herself from Khat's hands, with no success.  She felt the gold pulsing through her again, this time knowing clearly what it was, and let it overtake her as much as it wanted.

The Doctor was shouting next to her, and though she heard him, she couldn't turn her gaze from Isi and the Queen, but she could hear her name mixed into his words.  He was calling to her, and she would go to him, but right now, she had something to do.

The Queen raised her little pouch from her side, and distantly, Rose heard herself screaming.  She was no longer fighting, just yelling, as though that would change something.  Surbia looked uncomfortable and seemed to be avoiding her gaze as she fumbled with the pouch to open it.  

Suddenly, the sound of an explosion surrounded her, but she felt nothing, only the TARDIS singing and the thought of protecting the Doctor and Isi.  Sod everyone else, this wasn't _fair_  and she wasn't going to take it.

Her vision left her and she felt herself collapsing as the Doctor screamed her name again.  Just as his arms closed around her, she felt the world go black around her more than she saw it.

***

Isi looked around her at the rubble of the servant's quarters and the people passed out around them before turning around and seeing the Doctor cradling Rose in his arms, murmuring to her, stroking her cheeks.

"What did she do?" Isi whispered.

The Doctor looked up at Isi.  "Well, she just saved both of our bloody lives, is what she did."

"But...  The servant's quarters.  They're destroyed."

"Yep.   She did that too."

"How?" 

"It's a very long story."

He went back to stroking her cheek, trying to wake her, no doubt.  Isi turned back to where the Queen and Horus Ba had been sitting, and saw a decrepit corpse where he'd been, still covered in new finery.  She gasped and scrambled backwards until she hit the Doctor's leg.  

"What, what is it?" the Doctor turned to her and followed her gaze to the Pharaoh.  "Ah.  Yes, well, I suppose he would be dead again, wouldn't he?"

"He just, he's decomposed!" Isi said in shock, finding it hard to not stare.

The Doctor was still trying to wake Rose, but was now thinking of the Pharaoh as well.  "He's been dead for years and years, it was bound to happen.  As nature should be," he said solemnly. 

Rose moaned in what was apparently a restless sleep and sat up, her eyes opening and flashing gold, "We have to run," she said in an odd voice.

"Rose, look what you did," the Doctor nodded towards the others, his voice painfully gentle.

"We're not safe!  We have to run!" She shouted, squirming around, trying to pull from the Doctor's grasp.

"Stop, Rose, be still!" The Doctor's fingers curled into her.  "Stop.  Please."

She focused on him so intently that from where Isi was sitting, she thought the Doctor might combust from her gaze alone.  Her shaky fingers rose to stroke his cheek.  "You want me to stop?" She asked.

The Doctor met her eyes and nodded slowly, "This is dangerous, Rose, and if you can bring it on, you can stop it, is that right?"

"Yes.  We still have to run," she insisted.  

"Rose..."

"Please."

"We have to get rid of the Queen."

Rose's eyes darkened to a molten golden-bronze.  "We will."

"Stop it, Rose."

She was blinking back tears, as though it was starting to hurt.  "Doctor," she said, suddenly sounding afraid.

"You can do it," the Doctor said insistently, "Just close your eyes and focus."

Rose did as he said, her hand still touching his face with infinite gentleness.  She sighed heavily through her nose, and when she opened her eyes, they were back to their normal, clear whiskey color.  The Doctor beamed at her and she smiled back.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"No more Bad Wolf for you," he scolded lightly. 

She looked around and then back at him.  "Did I do all that?" She asked sheepishly.

He knew, somewhere deep down, he should be angry, but he wasn't.  Couldn't be.  "Yes, you did," he said, and leaned forward to kiss her suddenly before helping her to her feet.  He reached down and assisted Isi in standing as well. 

"Oh, no," she whispered.

"What is it?" Rose asked.  

Isi pointed a shaky finger and saw that where the wasted corpse of Horus Bad had been sitting.  His eyes burned red and he was getting to his destroyed feet. 

"Oh, Rose, you were right," The Doctor said softly.  "Run!" 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really rather sorry this is so short, but I wanted to update since it's been so long.

Running turned out to be more difficult than originally anticipated.  Rose was having trouble getting to her feet, worn down by the Bad Wolf.  She could barely manage scrabbling for the Doctor's hand before she was dragged along outside the crumbled servants entrance from which they came.  

Her trainers caught in the sand and she was cautiously aware of getting dizzy and trying not to tumble down.  The Doctor pulled her along, shouting at her to _please,_ keep up, Rose, you have to be quick.  

Isi was behind them, quick and sure-footed in the sand.  The Doctor kept turning to look at her, making sure she was behind them.  She was, but so was Horus Ba.   Stumbling on decrepit feet, he chased them.  He was slower than them by far, but was quickly gaining on them and growling behind them. 

The Doctor pulled her sharply, making her almost fall into the sand.  

"What are we going to do?" Isi shouted, "Doctor, you've got to do something!"

Rose kept turning around, looking behind them to see the imminent danger.  "I can burn him," She said simply, though a bit breathless.

The Doctor sent her a sharp look.  "No, Rose."

"I can!" Rose shouted back at him, "I could do it, I could burn Surbia too, get rid of both of them!"

The Doctor slowed to a stop, having gained a massive lead on the corpse approaching them.  Rose and Isi fell into line next to him.  Rose felt her heart racing, feeling the potential seep through her.  She could do it.  She could kill them here.  Resolved, she let go of the Doctor's hand and took a step forward.  

"No!" The Doctor sounded frantic now.  "No, Rose, it'll kill you, you'll burn with them!"

"But I could save the world," Rose said, her voice suddenly sounding far away.

Isi watched on in horror.  She knew that these people were strange, but this was a whole new level.   They were magicians as well, but she knew they were not evil.  So she let the odd blonde woman called Rose fight whatever was inside her.  

"Let me!" Rose shrieked as tears began to stream down her cheeks.  "Let me save them!"

"Rose," the Doctor went to her side, gripping her arm and trying to get her to look him in the eyes.  "Rose, please, we can see if this is something you can control _later,_  in the infirmary, where I can help you.  Rose!"

Rose's fists clenched at her sides.  "Then do something!" She shouted.  "Do something, Doctor, or I will!"

The Doctor fumbled with his sonic screwdriver, trying to pull it out of his jacket with shaking hands.  He was afraid for her, afraid she was going to far, not mad with power, but mad with her ability to save people.  He managed to get the sonic out, but froze there.  Doesn't maim.  Doesn't kill.

Horus Ba was closing in on them, and they both started to back up, Isi at a safer difference than the both of them, afraid.  Rose shook with the power threatening to burst out of her, wanting to push right through to hit Horus Ba in the face.

Doesn't kill.

Doesn't maim.

Oh.

The Doctor fumbled with the settings, listening to the sound of the buzz as he stumbled backwards over his own trainers.  He knew he had to get this quickly, they didn't have much time, and Horus Ba himself might've had powers that they didn't know about.  

"Doctor, I swear to God, if you don't get it within ten seconds this one's mine," Rose said, and with each word her voice sounded farther and farther away.  The Doctor, having had quite enough of the Bad Wolf taking her over, put his hand across her shoulders and sent her stumbling backwards.  He winced as he did it, afraid he was hurting her, but knew he had to remove her from the situation.

Isi caught Rose as she tripped over her own feet, allowing the Doctor to get his footing.  "Doesn't kill," he said to Horus Ba, who clearly didn't hear, "Doesn't maim.  But I'll tell you what it does do," he held the sonic out and pressed the button. 

"Disintegrate!"

The already falling-apart corpse turned to dust before him, the slightly darker color mingling with the light sand.  His ornaments and clothes were the only things left of him.  He let out a long sigh of relief and turned back to Rose.  "Are you alright?" he asked her, touching her shoulder gently.

She raised a hand to touch her forehead, as though she herself couldn't believe what she had been about to do.  "I don't know how-"

At the sound of her voice returning to normal, he cut her off with a crushing hug, holding her so close to him he wasn't even aware that either of them could breathe.  He hands came up to splay across his back, not taking any affectionate touch from him lightly.  She let her eyes flutter closed.  "It's okay," she whispered, "I'm okay."

"I know," the Doctor said before pulling away.  He kissed her forehead and turned to Isi.  "Shall we take on this Queen, then?" 

"We must form a plan," Isi said, her brow furrowed.  "I fear we were ill prepared the first time we came to approach them." 

"You've got that right," Rose replied.  "But... But maybe I can-"

"No, Rose," the Doctor said firmly, "We're not doing anything with the Bad Wolf."

"Then run those tests you were nattering on about!" She shouted, "I can help.  Make sure it's safe, and I can help."

Isi stepped forward tentatively.  "I think...  I think Rose is right," she said softly, "It would be wise to have a power such as hers on our side.  The Queen will not be kind, especially once she discovers what we have done to her Pharaoh."

"We...   There has to be another way," The Doctor began pacing in the sand, trying to keep focused on his thoughts and not Rose.  

Rose crossed her arms and settled her weight onto one hip.  "We're pretty much guaranteed to get out of this alive if you let me do this," she said firmly. "You know that.  You're afraid I'm right, that's why you don't want to run the test.  You think I won't be able to control it."

"Rose, you're human."

"And you're Time Lord.   Now that we've got that out of the way."  She turned on her heel as best she could and started back in the direction of the TARDIS.  Isi looked between them, as though not quite sure who she should be going with.  She knew whoever she went with, it would be picking a side.  She opened her mouth, then closed it, trying to focus.

Ah, well, majority would rule, and Isi knew exactly what needed to be done with a woman like Surbia in charge.  She turned to the Doctor, who was caught between her and Rose, and lifted her shoulders in a shrug before taking off after Rose. 

The Doctor sighed and tipped his head back, as if asking the sky "Why me?"  Really, it was rather unfair.  It seemed that the women would always win.  The TARDIS hummed happily in the back of his head at that thought and he allowed himself a chuckle before heading off after the others.


	21. Chapter 21

Although the Doctor was itching to run scans on Rose to be thorough and protect her, he knew that at this point she wouldn't allow it. The only thing she was thinking about was saving the world again. Sometimes he wondered what he would do without her. Probably wallow, the TARDIS suggested.  The Doctor would've rolled his eyes, but he acknowledged that she was probably right.

If it were up to the Doctor, all this testing, Rose wouldn't leave the med bay for days, and certainly wouldn't leave the TARDIS until he knew she was better.  Unfortunately for him, he had chosen a very headstrong and stubborn woman to fall in love with.  Then again, that was definitely not something he would consider unfortunate.  

Isi did not seem surprised by the TARDIS when she walked in.   She looked around, her hands clasped in front of her, and took a few steps into the console room.  

"Bigger on the inside!" the Doctor said excitedly, flinging his arms wide and grinning at Isi.  His expression dropped when he noticed she did not seem impressed.  "You know, multi dimensional?  Small outside, big inside?  No?"

Isi looked at him with a dull expression.  "I have seen magic before, Doctor.  You forget."

"But... But have you ever seen this?" He spread his hands again and let them drop heavily to his sides. 

Rose patted his shoulder sympathetically as she walked past him.  "Can't win them all, Doctor."

"Won you, didn't I?" The Doctor shot back.  She arched an eyebrow at him.  "We've got company."

The three of them made their way to the med bay, Isi seeming to be more impressed by the nonsense on the screens than anything she'd seen yet.  She touched the computer screen gently, marveling at the touch of static that pricked her fingers.  She pulled her fingers back and looked at Rose in awe.  

"That is amazing," She said softly.

Rose smiled and hoisted herself onto the table.  "Brilliant, isn't it?"

"You're of the future, aren't you?"  Isi asked in return.

The Doctor spared her a glance as he donned his glasses.  "Yes, we are.  And we can help you.  You understand that, don't you?"

Isi nodded slowly, looking between both of them.  "I trust you because you want to defeat the Queen, as do I.  You are... Safe."

He grinned at her as he pulled some wires from a drawer and started to hook them up to Rose's temples.  "Relax," he said softly.  Rose closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax, her shoulders drooping.  He attached the wires to her temples, and she was a bit shocked at the fact that it didn't hurt.  She opened her eyes slowly as he pulled the other end of the wires and plugged them into the computer. 

"I'm just going to monitor her brain activity for a few minutes, and I'll find what bit of her... Power can be used to help our situation," the Doctor explained to Isi as he clicked around on his computer.  He then turned to watch Rose as though willing her to do something with her brain.  

"Is staring at me going to help?" Rose asked patiently, and the Doctor jolted, straightening his tie and sniffing indignantly.  

"No, staring is not really a necessity, I'm just... Monitoring changes in your irises," he said.

Isi seemed fascinated by this and took a step forward to look at Rose's eyes.  "Her eyes are dilated."

Rose directed her attention upward, but not before she saw the tips of the Doctor's ears turn red.  She felt herself blushing in response.  "Yeah, that's not the power doing that."

Isi grinned.  "I know.  You and the Doctor are very much in love, I can sense it," she said, rocking back on her heels.  Before they could say anything about her very astute observations, she continued speaking, "Do you know what Rose will be able to use in our fight?" She asked. 

The Doctor began typing on the computer, looking at the results of Rose's brain activity.  He hummed softly in the back of his throat as he looked over everything the computer was showing him.  It looked like nothing but gibberish to Rose and Isi, but more so to Isi.  At least Rose had seen Gallifreyan before. 

"That's beautiful," She whispered to Rose.

Rose smiled at the appreciation Isi showed.  "It's his language."

"What city speaks a language such as that?" Isi asked.

"Not human," the Doctor said over his shoulder.

"Doctor," Rose hissed.

"What?  She's seen the TARDIS, might as well go the whole ten yards."

Isi did, however, seem a bit shocked by this realization.  "If... If he is not a human, what could he be?" She gasped, "Rose Tyler, is he a god?"

The Doctor snorted, but continued scrolling through Rose's results and laughed at the jolt in her brain waves.  

Rose smirked over at him.  "No, but sometimes he thinks he is."

"Oi!"

Isi giggled and took a seat next to Rose, kicking her feet.  "Why do you waste papyrus on your doctor's table?" She asked, smoothing her fingers over the paper covering the examination table.

Rose glanced down, realizing she'd never really thought about the use of paper on the TARDIS.  "Well, it... It keeps it sanitary, so if someone's like, bleeding or something, they do it on the paper, and then we can just move it right off the table."

"You have a lot of bleeding on this table?" Isi furrowed her brows. 

"Not... Not excessively," Rose replied.  

"I would hope not," the Doctor said, "I don't like changing the paper on that thing."

He sounded distracted as though he'd either found something he'd liked or really did not like.  It was often very difficult to tell with the Doctor.  Rose watched him as he slammed buttons and appeared to scrawl notes on small pieces of paper next to the computer.  He stopped suddenly and stared at the screen before whipping his specs off.

"Huh," he said softly.

"Yeah?" Rose replied anxiously, "Is something wrong?" 

The Doctor approached her and removed the wires from her temples.  She winced at the slight pain and he murmured an apology as he put the wires away.  He returned to her and massaged her temples for a moment to push her brain activity away from those two points on her head.  

"Nothing's wrong," he said, "And that's surprising, that something's not wrong."

Isi furrowed her brows.  "I do not understand.  Is it not good that Rose is well?"

"Well, she's well, but this particular power, called the Bad Wolf, hasn't exhibited itself in Rose for almost a year.  Realistically, it should be gone," he said, "But it's not.  In fact, it still lingers in her mind, but she can control it now."

"I can control it?" Rose felt her eyebrows raise.  "How is that possible?"

The Doctor lifted a shoulder, "Apparently, your body has been accommodating it for several months, getting you to a level where you could use it.  So... It's safe."

"It was not safe before?" Isi asked.

"No, it could've killed her before." The Doctor leaned against the counter opposite the other two.  "I had to... Well, that's not important, the point is now her body, and the TARDIS, that's our ship, have protected her from it, but have also strengthened her body so that she can use her power.  Rose Tyler, you are now a force to be reckoned with."

"So I can use it?" Rose tried to clarify, "And not have to worry about it burning up my insides?"

"What you've got is leftovers," the Doctor said, "I took most of it out of you, but the TARDIS left you a little party favor."

Isi nodded, though it was clear she didn't one hundred percent understand.  "That means we can use these 'leftovers' and 'Bad Wolf' against the Queen, does it not?"

"Yes," The Doctor replied immediately, "Yes, we can use it, the question now is how to do it.  We know that she can destroy buildings, which isn't that helpful."

Rose lifted a shoulder.  "Was helpful for a minute there."

"Well, I don't think that should be our approach all the time, Miss Tyler."

"He's a pacifist," Rose stage-whispered to Isi, and he rolled his eyes.

He cleared off the results on the scan and turned back to Isi and Rose.  "Well, Isi, do you have any special magical powers that you haven't told us about?"

She shook her head.  "No, unfortunately I do not have a power," she grinned slyly, "However, I did manage to take this before we ran."

Rose quirked an eyebrow as Isi dug into the folds of her skirts and pulled out a smaller version of the Queen's pouch that held whatever 'magic' she possessed.

"Oh," the Doctor took the pouch from Isi and immediately set to scanning it.  His glasses were on his face in a matter of seconds as results flashed quickly across the screen.  "Oh, that is _brilliant."_

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Is it also not of humans?" Isi asked.

"You can say that again," The Doctor murmured, "To anyone else this would just seem like a normal sort of sand, but it's not, its radioactive materials created from the bricks of a wishing well on Dileaving."

"Dileaving is a planet," Rose told Isi, who nodded, wide eyed.  

"The wishing well is real, it's gotta be a sort of... You know, magical, and though it's mostly science, this is the powdered result."  The Doctor was bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning madly.

"Well, that's all well and good, Doctor, but what does that mean?"

"That means that it's two to one," He gestured to Rose and the small pouch.  "She may have magic left over, but we have two different kinds."


	22. Chapter 22

The Doctor was bustling about in the med bay, looking around for more information that Rose really didn't think he needed.  She was knocking her heels against the table behind her, trying to get his attention.  He could clearly hear her doing this, as he shifted uncomfortably every once in awhile until finally he turned around and whipped his glasses off.  

"Excuse me, Rose, could you stop?" He asked patiently.

"I think we'd better get out of here.  Hand Isi the magic bag and let's get on the road," Rose replied, her voice far less patient.

The Doctor sniffed and stared at her, as though daring her to say anything else.  Of course, Rose was never one to turn down a fight, and she cocked an eyebrow at him.  Tipping her head, she grinned winningly at him.  "Go on, then.  Let's get out of here."

His gaze had dropped to her mouth, his own lips slightly parted as he stared at her.  Neither noticed Isi looking between both of them, grinning like a loon at their actions towards each other.  Eventually, his gaze snapped away form hers and he cleared his throat rather violently.  

He tossed the bag to Isi and walked past both of them.  She caught it and turned to Rose, a look of awe on her face.  "What it must be to hold that sort of power over a man," She said admiringly.

Rose lifted a shoulder and grinned before hopping off of the table.  "Newly discovered power, but one I'm definitely enjoying."

"Game plan!" The Doctor said as they reached the console room, clapping his hands together.  "That's what we need, a game plan."

"A game plan?" Isi furrowed her brows, pondering over the foreign order of the words, clearly oblivious to their meaning.  Rose had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, because of course, the Doctor was completely losing it. 

"A plan to get to the Queen," Rose replied. 

"She will be in the palace, we will have to sneak in that way," Isi said simply, "We will only be able to remove her from the inside.  She will go nowhere else."

Rose felt her eyes pop.  "So let me get this straight.  We have to creep back into the palace we just escaped from to attack a Queen with no real knowledge as to how much of this magic of hers she's going to use on us?"

It took a moment, but finally, Isi nodded.  "That's the only option we have," she said simply.  "She is too unpredictable in other areas to do anything else."

Feeling helpless, Rose flailed her hands in front of her.  "Can't we, I don't know, just take a gun and blast her down?"

The Doctor sent a softened gaze her way.  "We've got to give her a chance," he said, "Even after everything.  At the very least, we can banish her from Egypt."

Rose fought the urge to scream.  Sometimes, the Doctor's pacifism could be one of the most irritating things she'd ever been faced with.  It was all "No, Rose, we can't kill the bloodsucking alien, it's got to have a fair trail" and "I know that the Olactonian bit you, Rose, but really, the bleeding stopped, so don't you want to hear him out?"  It was all rather exhausting, when it came down to it, but she found herself gazing with him at fondness now.  He truly meant the best for everyone, as often as he could.

Isi didn't seem to agree with the Doctor's non-violence ideas.  She crossed her arms and stared him down.  "I have been a slave of that woman, in my mind, for years, Doctor, and I won't let her live a life when I didn't get mine."

"I know what she did to you, Khat, and Aui, and I'm sorry," the Doctor said earnestly, "But every step we take, from this moment on, has to be so carefully calculated, you wouldn't believe it.  We can't just go in there and... And blow the place.  It has to be done carefully.  She'll want to talk at us, not to us, and we're going to have to listen, at least, for a little bit."

The way Isi looked at him would've been enough to scare any other man, but the Doctor simply tipped his chin up and raised his eyebrows, practically taunting her to challenge him.  Of course, being a woman of the past, she would only push so far.  

"Fine," she spat, "We will play the game your way, Doctor, but if things go wrong, I will take matters into my own hands."

The Doctor gestured towards the door of the TARDIS.  "Please, lead on," he told her, not sarcastic in the least.  He had a feeling that if she sensed she was in control, she would feel safer and therefore be braver when she needed to be.  Holding her head high, Isi passed him and exited the TARDIS.  

Rose approached him and slid her hand into his. "Don't muck this up," she said, "We can't.  No room for error this time."

The Doctor turned to kiss her temple.  "Why do you think I have a plan this time?  You're on the line, almost more than ever.  We face this together, confidently, and... Well, in advance, mostly.  Then we can get out of here."

She smiled up at him, the beaming look on her face capturing his hearts all over again.  She squeezed his hand.  "It was fun up until all that capturing business, I hope you know that," she said earnestly, "I don't hate the danger as much as you think I do."

"I never said-" he started to say, then his jaw clicked shut.  She raised an eyebrow at him.

This woman knew him, through and through, there was no question about it.  And she'd promised to stay.  Through everything, even the danger.  She'd run with him through it all, and maybe that was what drew him to her.  She was so dangerous.  She was like him.  

The realization hit him full force as he led her out of the TARDIS.  They were very similar, him and Rose.  She was the only human that possessed the powers that she did, and he was the last Time Lord.  The more primal side of him wondered what would happen if they had children.  Technically, they'd be a whole new species.

Of course, he couldn't assume that Rose would want children.  With him, that was.  He couldn't assume that Rose wanted children _with him_.  Though she may have implied as much.  Often he'd have to admit to himself that he could be rather oblivious as to the intentions of women.  But he wanted to be in tune with Rose, he wanted to know exactly what she thought and wanted and needed so he could be at her side to give it to her.

It was possible that Rose made him a bit of a sap.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked softly as they walked along together, her grip on his hand tightening slightly.  

He returned his attention to the magnificent woman next to him as Isi led them onward towards the front of the palace.  A different approach as it were.  The Doctor smiled and tugged her hand gently.  "You," he said honestly.

She blushed and looked away.  "Charmer," she mumbled, and he had to resist the urge to sod their whole plan just so he could kiss Rose instead.  It wouldn't be the first time he'd had that thought in any situation, after all.  However, it was the first time he would've been able to act on it.  He was surprised at how much harder it was to keep himself from doing just that, now that he was technically allowed.

They reached the palace, and Isi looked nervously at the front entrance.  She'd clearly planned to go in a different way than their first, failed attempt.  It was a good plan, the Doctor had to admit, to keep up the unpredictability of the situation.  

"Alright," he said, giving Rose's hand another squeeze in reassurance and doing his best to look as confident as possible.  "Let's give this 'Queen' a run for her money, shall we?" 

Rose noticed Isi's look of confusion and patted her shoulder in sympathy before they entered the palace, and the fate that awaited them inside.


	23. Chapter 23

The three crept along silently into the eerily quiet palace.  The Doctor had a sinking feeling, knowing that there was no way that the Queen was still knocked out.  There was not a power on Earth that could make him let go of her hand.  He had to have a connection to her, for him to feel safe. 

Rose squeezed his hand in reassurance, and of course she would be confident, she was the one that had Bad Wolf power that she could now _control_ rolling through her veins.  She was, at the moment, quite literally golden.  She had nothing to fear.  He, on the other hand, could definitely regenerate from this experience. 

Isi led the way, keeping only a step in front of them, probably wanting to be able to sense them behind her.  

The palace was empty, the sound of their shoes the only thing audible around the whole place.  It echoed off the bare walls, making it hard to hear for anything else around them.  Rose knew her senses weren't as in tune as the Doctor's, making her anxiety mount as they continued into the main room in which they had eaten with the Queen their first day there.  Seeing it now, quietly, and without servants or anyone at all bustling about.  Rose swallowed heavily and tried to stop her hands from sweating so heavily.

Two steps into the main dining area, there was a loud crash.  The Queen entered, seemingly from nowhere.  She was holding her side, but her hand was not big enough to cover the blood that was seeping through her white dress. 

"I've been waiting for you," she said, her voice strained.  "I've never been injured like this before."

Isi took a step back in line with the Doctor and Rose, and she tried to hide her shaking.  She somehow felt braver next to the two travelers who stood next to her.  They seemed proud and unafraid, and Isi found that she very much wanted to be like them.  She tilted her chin up, feeling strength pour through her, and slipped the pouch with the magic into Rose's hand.

Rose didn't understand why she felt the little bag being pushed into her palm, but, not wanting to blow anyone's cover, wrapped her fingers around it, hiding it from view.  The Queen didn't need to know they had it just yet, and so Rose did not draw attention to it.

"You've never been questioned," the Doctor replied.  "Your people follow you blindly, not knowing what an evil ruler they are following."

"I am not evil!" The Queen spat.  "You are evil.  You have killed Horus Ba, haven't you?"

"He was already dead!" Rose shouted.  "And people aren't supposed to be brought back to life, I know that better than anyone."

The Doctor stiffened at the memory but didn't allow himself to dwell on it.  That wouldn't do just now, they all needed to focus.

"You," Surbia turned her attention to Rose.  "You have power that surpasses my own, don't you?  Something about you that keeps power within... But you hide it."

Rose had to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything.  This would be a time she needed to be silent.  Surbia didn't need to know that she didn't know she could control her powers until today.  She didn't need to know anything.  

The Queen let out a humorless laugh and then coughed.  It was clear she was weakened.  "You're not a quiet soul, Rose, go on.  Say what you are thinking.  The Doctor can't hold your tongue for you."

"I'm being quiet because you don't have to know everything.  You're not my Queen."  Rose desperately wanted to spill her guts, to say exactly what she was thinking, but she couldn't.  Any taunt directed towards the Queen would probably not help her in any way.  

"If you are so strong," The Queen said primly, trying to draw herself back up to her full height.  "Then fight me.  Battle me, and we will see who is stronger."

"Rose, don't," the Doctor murmured quietly next to her. 

"You do not control her!" Surbia shrieked, and Rose wondered if she might not be all the way there.  She seemed to be going completely mental.  "You, Doctor, you pretended that Rose did not belong to you, and now that you know she has power, you order her about."

The Doctor furrowed his brows.  "Rose doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do, and I don't force her to do anything."

"You contradict yourself.  You tell her not to use her powers.  How could you."  She let out another laugh, and Rose was shocked at how sinister it sounded.  "And you, Isi.  Poor, sweet Isi, turning on your QUeen.  I've fed you and clothed you your whole life."

"I wanted to be with my family," Isi said quietly, "And you forced me to be here."

"You were happy," Surbia said dismissively.  "You cannot live in a palace and be unhappy."

"You can," Isi said, "I'm unhappy every day, I know what you've done to me."

Surbia smirked, an evil expression that transformed her beautiful face into something contorted and ugly.  She turned her attention back to Rose.  "If your friend faces me and wins, you will go free," she said decidedly.  "And if I win, you die."

Rose kept her jaw set, honestly afraid to say anything that she would regret later.  Her temper was about to get the better of her, she could feel it.  If she wasn't careful, she'd end up fighting Surbia, the Doctor's opinions be damned.  

"Answer me, you fools!" The Queen shrieked, and it really was becoming obvious that she was going insane.  She leaned forward and coughed, her hand still clutching her stomach. "You're afraid of your own power, aren't you?"

The Doctor was having his own struggle next to Rose.  He couldn't stand to think of Rose fighting and possibly losing because she didn't know what to do, but Isi was now on the line as well.  He knew Rose wouldn't fight if he didn't want her to, and that made him both love her trust in him and regret how much influence he had on her.  She was too good for him and he knew that. 

"Okay," Rose said softly, letting go of the Doctor's hand and stepping forwards.  "Okay, I'll fight you, if that's what you really want."

"Bring your power," the Queen fumbled at her side for a pouch of her magic powder.  "I have mine."  She removed her bloody hand from her dress to use both hands on her pouch.  "Come on!"  She shouted when Rose hesitated. 

Clutching the pouch Isi had given to her, she took a step forward and felt the need to protect the Doctor and Isi go to her head, rushing through her with the TARDIS's help.  She was afraid.  She didn't know how to control the Bad Wolf, once it came out, she knew she would forget almost all of what she'd done.

"I bring life," she whispered, "And I can take it away from you."

Surbia suddenly looked beyond frightened, her eyes widening.  "Oh no," she whispered.  "You're of the gods of death!  You're evil."

Rose lifted a hand.  "You will not harm them."

"I will!" Surbia screamed.  Without a warning, she threw powder at Isi, who dropped to the ground with a cry.  Rose's eyes flashed and a wind started to blow around them.  The Doctor dropped to his knees to try to revive Isi, but Rose didn't hear or see his efforts.  

She raised her hand, much as she had when she'd faced the Daleks, and shot Surbia down without a merciful thought in her head.  The Bad Wolf now, could not be stopped.


	24. Chapter 24

The Doctor watched Rose, seeing the power burn through her.  She was standing over Surbia, her hand somehow pinning her down.  

"I could kill you," Rose said lowly, "You could die now, and no one could stop me.  Not even the Doctor."

"You won't!" Surbia gasped, now clutching at her own neck, smearing her blood across it.  "You'd do anything the Doctor asked of you."

Rose turned her wrist slowly and Surbia gasped, trying to get to her feet and failing.  The Doctor was torn between going to Rose and checking on Isi, caught in limbo in the middle of the two.  He finally settled on checking Isi's pulse, sure that Rose probably could handle things for now.  

No pulse.

He felt himself shaking with anger as he got back to his feet.  There was no reason to kill Isi, and the Queen must've known that as well.  Vision blurring with emotion so intense he felt it all the way through his body, he moved to where Rose stood.  Her shoulders were pulled tight, muscles tense, shaking with effort.

The Doctor was a man of second chances, but this was too far.  An innocent woman, who had been manipulated since she was young, had died.  She'd had a bright future, of course she had, but Queen Surbia had taken it from her.  He slid his hands onto Rose's shoulders, letting a burst of affection flood from his body into hers to encourage her as he rubbed her shoulders lightly.

She did not stop what she was doing, but she responded to his touch, and to his surprise, he felt her mind flood into his, showing him all the love she felt for him.  It almost startled him away from her, fears and insecurities of the past building up, but instead, it drew him closer to her.  

They were equals; a team.  If they didn't stay together, they were nothing.  And _oh,_ how he wanted them to be together for as long as they possibly could.  So he let his instincts take over him as he lowered his lips to her ear, focused entirely on her, on the rage that matched his.  She was furious about Isi, could feel her death, the Doctor could sense it in her.  

"Finish this," he whispered, his voice colder than he'd ever known it to be.  Rose reached up to touch one of his hands with her free one.  

"No!" Surbia shouted, struggling to get to her feet again.  She was determined, the Doctor had to give her that much, but enough was enough.  A woman like her had had enough chances.  

"Shut up," Rose snapped, "I've had enough of you, and what you've done to Isi, and me and the Doctor.  That.  Is.  Enough."

She twisted her wrist with bruising force and Surbia fell completely to the ground, no longer breathing.  Rose felt her eyes roll back in her head and fell back.  The Doctor caught her, sweeping her up in his arms.  It was really about time for them to leave.  

At that moment, Khat ran into the room, breathing heavily, as though she'd had a feeling something was going on.  Her eyes drifted down to the Queen's body and she gasped softly, though she didn't seem upset.  "Oh," she said softly.  "I..."

"Not a word," the Doctor replied quietly.  "The kingdom is yours now, Khat.  You can protect it.  Do it for Isi, and yourself, and all the people that wicked woman has manipulated."

Khat stood tall and laid her right fist over her heart.  "I will protect the kingdom with my life, Doctor."

"I know you will," he told her confidently.  "I'll keep an eye on you, Khat.  But we were never here, do you understand?"

Khat furrowed her brows, looking afraid.  "How will anyone in the kingdom accept me without the word from you?"

The Doctor picked up the pouch Rose had been holding.  "I have my ways.  Lead well, Khat."

The woman bowed her head again, and the Doctor started to leave the palace.  He glanced down at Isi, feeling tears building up in the back of his mind.  He cleared his throat.  "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm really, truly sorry."

Hoisting Rose into a more comfortable position, her head falling on his shoulder, he left the palace and Egypt's new Queen behind him.

The job of carrying Rose back to the TARDIS wasn't too much, considering he would never feel that taking care of his precious girl would be a chore.  He carried her straight to the med bay, though, as she hadn't woken up yet.  

As he was hooking her vitals up to monitor them, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the fact that he had _let_ her kill a human being.  And as much as he wanted to regret it, he couldn't.  There was no redeeming Surbia and he knew it.  Someone that evil would never recover.  He sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair.  There were other things to take care of for now.  He leaned forward and kissed Rose on the forehead, his hand stroking her hair as he stood up.  He had something to do, to make Khat a great Queen.

***

Rose awoke a short time later with a wicked headache and filtered memories of the past few hours.  She'd killed Surbia.  She closed her eyes, trying to conjure up some remorse and found that she couldn't.  Isi was dead and it was all that horrible woman's fault.  They'd all deserved better, and now, maybe they would.

"Doctor," she called out, her throat raspy and dry.  He wasn't in the med bay with her, which made her a little anxious.  Had he gone back out and found a war waiting for him?  "Doctor?"

She shifted on the table, feeling uncomfortable and afraid.  There was nothing to do but call to him, and so she continued to do so until she heard him rushing down the hall to where she was.  He burst through the door, looking panicked. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, rushing to her side to lay his wrist on her forehead.  "Does it hurt?" 

"No," she replied, reaching up to grab his wrist so she could pull it down to lace their fingers together.  "Just didn't know where you went."

He grinned manically at her.  "I've done something very good," he replied.  "The powder can be used to manipulate, but I've sort of put Khat in charge of Egypt."

Rose giggled and rolled her eyes.  "Of course you have."

He pulled her hand his lips and looked down fondly at her.  "Aren't you proud of me?" He asked against her skin.

"Yeah."

"You feeling alright?  You passed out."

"I killed Surbia," she replied.  "The secret Queen of Egypt and I bloody offed her with my bare hands."

The Doctor hadn't removed his mouth from her hand, and he nodded slowly.  "I encouraged you.  There was no way to save her, Rose, you know that as well as I."

Rose coughed suddenly, trying to sit up but not quite managing it.  The Doctor lurched forwards to help her sit up and cough.  He rubbed his hand on her back, trying to calm her. 

"Oh my God," she whispered, holding her hand out for the Doctor to see. 

Mixed with her own blood in her hand were golden flecks and swirls.  The Doctor grabbed her hand.  

"Do not lick it," she warned him. 

"I'm not going to," he said, "I'm going to test it."

He knew one thing this could mean, and it was a genetic impossibility. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love you've given this story! It means so much to me that you enjoyed it and everyone said such lovely things. The new stories will be out on sunday or monday. Stay tuned and thank you <3

To distract her, and mostly because he wanted to, the Doctor leaned in to kiss Rose, his fingers swirling over her palm to collect some of what she'd coughed up.  Unfortunately, or rather, fortunately, he got a bit distracted and continued to kiss her for longer than his purposes.  She smacked at his shoulder until he backed up and panted, staring at her.

"Sorry," he said, clearing his throat, "Got a bit carried away there.  Sorry."

She winked at him.  "Don't be sorry."

"Don't tempt me," he scolded, walking away from her to place the glittery golden-red substance onto a petri dish and slid it into a testing dock.  Wiping his hand off on a towel, he turned back to Rose.  "So, you know what you did?"

Rose looked down and nodded.  "Yeah, I killed her."  She kicked her feet, not meeting his eyes.  "You must... You must hate me for it."

He felt his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline more than made it a conscious action.  "Hate you for it?" He said, his voice filled with disbelief.  "Did it... Did it seem like I hated you, just now?"

She looked up at him, a sheepish look on her face.  "Dunno, maybe you were just... You know, a parting gift?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her, understanding her upset and wanting to comfort her more than anything.  He took steps to stand before her and cupped her cheeks in his hands.  "I meant everything I said to you, Rose.  I love you.  Those aren't words I can give out easily, and not words I want to take back.  They're yours."

She looked at him, searching his eyes, watching him for a few moments.  "You mean that," she said, and it was very clearly a statement.  She was finally seeing it, even if she hadn't before.  He nodded slowly, being careful to not break eye contact with her. 

As though she couldn't suppress it, she grinned at him, full out, and pulled him into a hug.  He laughed in response and wrapped his arms around her back and leaned his cheek against her head.  He rubbed his hands up and down her back, enjoying being able to touch her.  Finally, though, the computer beeped behind him and he sighed, trying to extract himself form her.

Unfortunately, it appeared as though Rose wasn't going to let go as she tucked her face into his neck and murmured something.  He furrowed his brows.  

"What?" he asked her, pressing his lips to her hair.  

"I'm not sorry I did it," she said, pulling her mouth from his neck, but her breath ghosting over his neck distracted him for a moment.  She pressed on, though, "For... For Isi, I think that's why I did it.  For all those people the Queen messed with.  It's not fair."

The Doctor sighed heavily, humming on the exhale.  "You know, it's alright.  I supported you."

"You did?"

"Yeah.  I agree with your decision, love."  He pulled back and kissed her forehead.  "Now, can I please look at your blood?"

Rose giggled and finally released him, getting settled on the table as he walked over to the computer, glasses perched low on his nose.  He typed furiously on his keyboard, whipped his glasses off, looked at Rose, then looked back at his computer.  "Huh," he said eloquently.

Unnerved, Rose furrowed her brows.  "You alright?" She asked.

He didn't answer her, too engrossed in his own typing work.  He tapped his foot anxiously as Circular Gallifreyan scrolled across the screen at a rapid pace.  Rose didn't know how he was reading it, but there he was, reading it.  She watched his head move back and forth anxiously, as though something horrible was about to happen but he wasn't quite sure what.  

"Doctor, is something wrong?" She asked, now anxious.

In response, he turned around and furrowed his brows at her.  "No?" He said, making what should've been a statement sound a lot like a question.  

"Is it wrong or not?" She asked, kicking her feet a little worriedly.  "Am I gonna die?"

He strode over to her with a stethoscope in hand and grabbed her hand, feeling her wrist for her pulse.  "Huh," he said again, not meeting her gaze.

"Doctor, usually I can't stop your gob and now you won't say anything.  Please talk to me, this is about my body here."

"Oh, it's nothing bad," he assured her, putting the earpieces of the stethoscope in his ears and placing the cold end of it against her chest.  She jolted and he murmured an apology as he shifted it from side to side over her chest.

Knowing she could mess up his ears something fierce if she said something with that thing over her chest, she settled for staring at him with her brows furrowed and head cocked to the side. 

Suddenly, he stood straight up and transferred the earpieces from his ears to hers.  He moved the end of it for her, to the left side of her chest.  She listened to the steady beat of her heart but heard what sounded what like tingling would sound like, if it had a sound at all.  

"That's not what a heart should sound like," she whispered.

"Well, you've done something quite impossible," he responded, and shifted the end of the stethoscope to the other side of her chest.  The shimmering, tingling sound grew strong with a heavy thumping underneath it.  Rose opened and closed her mouth a couple times, confused.  

"What's that?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper with something that she didn't want to call fear.  

The Doctor lifted a shoulder, seeming confused himself.  "I've never seen anything like this," he told her, "It's a second heart."

Rose cocked an eyebrow at him.  "But that's impossible," she said, "I didn't just... Become Time Lord."

"No, you didn't," he told her, "You became Time Lady, but somewhat artificially."

"What's that mean?" She asked, fidgeting nervously with her hands.  He removed the stethoscope from her, and put it to the side.  He cupped her cheeks and forced her to look at him.  

"Look," he said softly, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.  "It's okay, I promise it'll be okay.  It's the TARDIS, she's given you a gift."

"But... But the Bad Wolf, that was, what, dormant?  I haven't been... I dunno, Time Lady since then."

He shook his head.  "No.  According to my tests, it's a mix of the Queen's 'magic', which messed with your biological makeup because of the dormant Bad Wolf TARDIS bits already inside you.  They got confused and fought each other in your body and formed a second heart."

She reached forward and fisted her hands into his coat.  "Doctor, does that mean-"

"You've got all your regenerations left, you're still technically twenty one," he promised her. 

"I can stay with you!" She grinned.

The Doctor laughed.  "You always could, but yeah, we've got... We've got forever, now, a proper forever."

Rose launched herself off the table, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.  Somehow he caught her quickly enough to cradle her body to his.  She was giggling, and it was easy to be caught up in her laughter.  She pulled back from over his shoulder and looked into his eyes.  "I love you," she said, a promise.  

"I love you," He told her, and pressed in to kiss her, savoring her mouth and touch.  He slowly pulled away, tipping his forehead against hers.  "Well, if we're going to be forever, we might as well make it proper," he said casually, careful to keep his eyes on her."

Her jaw dropped slightly.  "You...  Are you asking me to-?"

He swallowed and and looked away from her.  Feeling a bit nervous, he taped his fingers against her where he was holding her.  "Yeah, if you want to."

She responded by kissing him rather enthusiastically, so he supposed they'd best go pick out a ring soon.


End file.
